


The Unicorn

by Clytemnestrasrevenge



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Awkward Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jaehwan is a literal pillow prince, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Shifter, Unicorns, playing fast and loose with the concept of aura's, unicorn shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: “I do not need these clothes. I am a unicorn, we do not have such things, we do not hide our beauty.”





	1. How?

The straps of Wonshik’s backpack were starting to rub his shoulders raw.

 

He had been hiking this god forsaken trail for almost 3 hours, and he couldn’t have been happier. It used to be a rare thing, being able to lose himself in nature whenever he chose. But, after moving from the city to the small village where he now lived for half the year, he was in heaven. Even professional entertainers needed to get away sometimes.

 

Wonshik slipped his bag off his shoulders and dropped down on a fallen log, groaning at the sensation of _use_ in his muscles. The gym was great but, really, nothing beat a hike.

 

He pulled a granola bar out of his bag and had just finished unwrapping it when there was a crunching sound nearby.

 

Wonshik froze. This deep in the wilderness, there were bears and mountain lions. He knew this to be true, had even stumbled on a bear once and it just looked him over and continued on its way. But that had been nearer to civilization, what little of it there was, anything could be out here.

 

Another crunch.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Wonshik saw a flash of something white glimmering in between two large trees.

 

He slowly, very slowly, turned his head. There was... a nose? Or, no. Not a nose. A snout? A muzzle?

 

A snout, Wonshik thought. It looked like a horse’s nose, poking through the foliage and munching on a leaf. He had no idea that horses even lived this far in the woods! Maybe it ran away from a farm… or got lost?

 

“Hey horse,” he said, making sure his voice was soft as to not spook it. When he fully turned, however, Wonshik nearly fainted.

 

There _was_ a horse standing there, kind of. It was a gleaming, pearly crème color, with a mane and tail that looked like strands of actual gold. Its eyes were a warm mahogany brown, but on top of its head was what looked like a horn of twisted quartz, glinting rainbow in the dim forest light.

 

“U-u-uni… unicorn?!” Wonshik stuttered, staring at the creature before him with a mixture of fear and wonder.

 

The (what was clearly a unicorn because fucking _look at it!)_ horse stilled. Its sparkling brown eyes fixed on Wonshik, and all he could think was _‘beautiful.’_ It was the most beautiful animal he had ever seen.

 

He stood slowly, very slowly, but the unicorn didn’t move. It simply watched him approach, radiating no fear or anxiety. No skittish stomping of hooves or tossing of its mane. Just watching.

 

Wonshik reached out a hand like a man possessed, fingers brushing the warm, short fur (hair?) on the unicorn’s snout. It sent a pleasant tingle through his skin, an overwhelming sense of serenity washing over him.

 

“Hi beautiful horse. Or do you prefer unicorn? I didn’t know you actually existed,” Wonshik murmured, stroking the creature’s snout as a smile spread across his face. Somehow, the presence of the unicorn, here in the untamed depths of the forest, didn’t seem odd. It seemed _right._

 

The unicorn whinnied, a gentle, high pitched little noise that sounded almost like it was answering his question. Wonshik wished he could understand. It nuzzled into his palm, making the man giggle against his will.

 

“I don’t speak unicorn, I’m sorry,” Wonshik said, running his fingers through its golden mane. The unicorn looked at him, unfathomable kindness in the depths of its brown eyes. “I don’t have any food for you either, unless you like granola bars or protein shakes.”

 

Maybe it _would_ like a granola bar, Wonshik thought. Granola seemed like something a horse would enjoy, and he was fairly sure the brand he bought had some sort of oats in it. Oatmeal perhaps? People gave oats to horses, right?

 

He stepped back, hesitant to take his eyes off the creature’s remarkable form. It didn’t move or try to run away, so Wonshik turned to rummage through his backpack. _Wait, he had a granola bar in his hand, he had been about to eat it!_ His brain was muddled well past its normal threshold of perpetual distraction.

 

“What is protein shake?”

 

Wonshik spun around and dropped his backpack, shrieking in surprise at the voice that had spoken, high but also somehow husky.

 

There was a boy standing next to the trees where the unicorn had just been. The creature had vanished without a whisper, replace with this _boy_ , skin milky and fair, hair like strands of gold, eyes like pools of melted chocolate. Lips blush rose, a long pointy nose, and (Wonshik realized belatedly) completely naked.

 

“Where did you come from?! Why aren’t you wearing clothes?! Where’d the unicorn go?!” Wonshik exclaimed, taking several very hasty steps back and nearly tripping over a tree root.

 

“I am right here. You said you did not speak unicorn, and I wanted to know what this protein shake is. You can understand me now, yes?” the boy replied, faint rainbow light scattering around him like it was being reflected through a prism.

 

The boy tried to take a step forwards and fell flat on his face with a little squeak of surprise. Wonshik moved to him out of instinct, crouching and helping the boy to his knees. “I forgot, only two legs,” the boy muttered, rubbing his nose with his palm.

 

“You- you’re the… the unicorn?” Wonshik asked, now almost positive he was hallucinating. “Yes. I am a unicorn. Although, the goddess liked to call me Jaehwan. You can call me either.”

 

Wonshik was at a loss. The boy, unicorn, or Jaehwan, sat on the smooth mossy ground with his hands folded in his lap, watching Wonshik with a sort of amused curiosity.

 

“Clothes… you need clothes,” Wonshik said, his mind reeling, trying to focus only on the hints of logic he could find. This boy was naked in the middle of the woods, and he needed clothing. Wonshik quickly unwrapped the flannel he had tied around his waist and draped it over the boy’s narrow shoulders.

 

Unicorn boy looked down at it, rubbing the fabric between two of his long fingers. “What is clothes? And what is protein shake?” he asked, sounding so innocent and inquisitive that Wonshik felt a bit of his insides go all gooey.

 

“Um, these are clothes, shirts and pants and jackets. Things people wear so they don’t get cold,” Wonshik replied, gesturing to the tank top and shorts he had on. Unicorn boy looked back at him with clear skepticism.

 

“I do not need these _clothes._ I am a unicorn, we do not have such things, we do not hide our beauty.” With that, the boy shrugged the flannel off and stretched his arms over his head, closing his eyes and sighing. He was sitting in a patch of sunlight, appearing more like a cat warming its self on a window sill than a unicorn.

 

“Yes, you _do,_ it’s not right for me to… to look at you without clothes,” Wonshik replied, resettling the large flannel on the boy and buttoning the top button so it looked more like a cape, pointedly avoiding staring at his perfect body. Lean but soft in all the right places.

 

The boy looked confused and a little hurt. “Why? Do you not find me beautiful? Is that why you wish to cover me? So you do not have to look upon me?”

 

“No, it’s the opposite of that. You, you said your name is Jaehwan, right?” The boy nodded solemnly. “Ok well, Jaehwan, it’s not right for people to see other people naked when they first meet. Seeing someone without clothing is special, and it means something to- to humans,” Wonshik tried to explain.

 

“You _do_ think I am beautiful, then?” Jaehwan asked, still not convinced. “Yes, I- yes you’re very beautiful,” Wonshik replied, the truth slipping out of his mouth before he had the chance to think it through.

 

Jaehwan _smiled_ , a smile so brilliant that it seemed to light up the clearing around them in every shade of the rainbow. “Good, I think you are beautiful as well, that is why I came to speak to you,” he said matter-of-factly, his hands snaking out from under the flannel and pushing up Wonshik’s tank top.

 

“No, no you can’t take my shirt off just be-because you think I’m beautiful,” Wonshik stuttered, feeling himself blush as he caught the boy’s hands to stop him. Just like before, tingling serenity flowed through Wonshik the moment he touched Jaehwan’s skin.

 

“You have no need to hide yourself with me, and you still have not told me what is protein shake,” Jaehwan replied, wrists twisting in Wonshik’s grip as he reached for the straps of the tank top again. “If I tell you what a protein shake is, will you stop trying to take my clothes off?” Wonshik asked, a bit desperately.

 

Jaehwan looked into Wonshik’s eyes appraisingly for a moment before nodding. He sat back on his heels, so they were face to face, resting his hands on Wonshik’s thighs, waiting patiently.

 

“A protein shake is a mixture of different powders, like whey protein for example, and you mix them with milk and shake them up. It’s a drink people use when they need extra energy or are exercising. I was on a hike, so I was planning to drink one to make sure I didn’t get tired along the way.”

 

“What is whey? What is hike?”

 

Wonshik felt like he was talking to either a three-year-old or some kind of alien, but at least Jaehwan had stopped trying to undress him. “Whey is a type of protein made from cheese, and hiking is taking a very long walk.”

 

“What is cheese?”

 

“I honestly- it’s fermented dairy products? I guess? Would you like to try some of my protein shake?” Wonshik asked, trying to stop the flow of questions. Jaehwan smiled again and nodded, so Wonshik grabbed his backpack from where he had dropped it and pulled out his thermos.

 

“Here, take a sip,” he continued, popping the lid open and passing it over. Jaehwan took it in both hands, looking at it curiously before lifting the thermos to his lips. His brow furrowed, a grimace crossing his beautiful face as he pushed the thermos back into Wonshik’s hands.

 

“It is very strange,” he said, smacking his lips. “Yeah, it’s not for everyone- wait don’t do that!” Wonshik exclaimed, snatching a leaf out of Jaehwan’s hand before he could try to eat it. “Humans can’t eat leaves, they will make you sick,” he explained, handing Jaehwan the granola bar instead.

 

Jaehwan held the bar up to his eyes for a moment before taking a bite, a smile crossing his lips and he chewed. “This is much better,” he replied, nibbling on the granola bar and humming contentedly.

 

“Where do you live?” Wonshik asked, still trying to process the fact that unicorns were real and that they could apparently turn into beautiful boys at will.

 

“Here,” Jaehwan replied, gesturing around at the trees. “This forest is my home.”

 

“Okay, but, where- where do you sleep?” Wonshik corrected. Jaehwan took another thoughtful bite of his bar. “I favor one particular cave hidden behind a waterfall. It is warm. But I sleep where ever I decide. Where do _you_ sleep?”

 

Of course, a unicorn lived in a cave behind a waterfall. _Of course, it did._ Where else would it live, Wonshik thought rather hysterically. “I live in a cabin, just on the edge of the town close to here. Do you know the town?”

 

“Yes, I have looked upon it on occasion. From afar, though, I was too frightened to get very close,” Jaehwan said, his rainbow halo growing brighter the more he ate. “Do you want to see it? I can take you there, if you want. Or- can you leave the forest? I don’t know how unicorn rules work.”

 

Jaehwan smiled so brilliantly that Wonshik had to squint. “I would like that very much! And I may go where I please, I am not a prisoner here,” he replied, finishing the granola bar and handing Wonshik the wrapper.

 

He tucked it away in his backpack and made the wonderful discovery that he had left a pair of shorts in it from his last camping trip. “Here, put these on,” Wonshik said handing the shorts to Jaehwan.

 

“More clothes?” he asked, lower lip jutting out in a pout like a kid whose mom just told them to stop playing and come inside. He looked so beautiful and adorable and precious, big brown eyes shining, that Wonshik fairly melted.

 

He giggled again (like the lunatic he clearly was), reaching out and cupping Jaehwan’s cheek. “Yes, more clothes,” he replied, grinning as he continued, “You can’t just walk into town in a flannel and nothing else, there are other people living there besides me.”

 

“Do you think _they_ won’t find me beautiful?” Jaehwan asked, appearing a bit worried. “No, no I’m sure they will, but they will think you’re just as beautiful with clothes on.”

 

Wonshik was _not_ going to walk back into town with a half-naked unicorn boy in tow. That would raise about a million more questions than he was prepared to answer.

 

“How does one put such a thing on?” Jaehwan asked, holding the shorts up and scrutinizing them. Wonshik chuckled, replying, “They’re just like what I’m wearing, here I’ll help you.” Jaehwan stood, still a bit unsteady on his two legs, and Wonshik helped him into the shorts while tactfully looking the other direction.

 

They were large on him, at least a size or two too big, so Wonshik tightened the draw string and rolled the waist band so they wouldn’t just fall down. He then helped Jaehwan slip his arms into the sleeves of the flannel and buttoned it up. Even with the borrowed clothing, Jaehwan looked staggering.

 

“What are these? Foot clothes?” Jaehwan asked, pointing to Wonshik’s shoes. Shit. Jaehwan didn’t have any shoes! He couldn’t hike barefoot for just under three hours, since that was how long it would take to get back to town! His feet would get all cut up, especially on the rocky boulder field Wonshik had climbed over! Or he’d break an ankle!

 

“Shit,” Wonshik muttered, rubbing his temples. He took a breath, pausing to think this through. He was talking to a _unicorn_ , that turned into a _boy_ , who was wearing _his_ clothes and just asked how to put on shorts. And _now_ , he was bringing him home like a puppy he just found on the side of the road and was _weirdly_ invested in doing so. All Wonshik planned to today was go for a relaxing hike and instead, he was adopting a fucking unicorn!

 

“You can’t walk all the way back without shoes, you’ll hurt yourself,” Wonshik said, getting ready to apologize. He wasn’t expecting for Jaehwan’s face (and subsequently his halo of rainbow sparkles) to light up. “We don’t have to! Here, watch,” he replied excitedly, taking Wonshik’s hands in each of his own.

 

“Close your eyes,” Jaehwan said, as they knelt facing each other.

 

“How am I supposed to watch if I close my eyes?”

 

Jaehwan laughed. Wonshik caught his breath. It was the most beautiful, tinkling laugh he had ever heard. Like a score of tiny bells being rung by a gentle spring breeze. The blonde boy leaned forwards so he was sitting up on his knees, softly pressing his lips to each of Wonshik’s eyelids.

 

Wonshik closed his eyes obediently, skin tingling where the blonde boy’s lips brushed him. He felt Jaehwan take his hands in his own, and then his senses were clouded by the fragrance of roses.

 

“What’s that smell?” he asked, when he felt Jaehwan squeeze his hands. “Look around,” his musical voice replied, and Wonshik did.

 

They were no longer in the forest clearing, although Wonshik’s mind thoroughly rejected that idea instantly. For some reason, the two of them were kneeling on the grass about a mile outside of town, a strap of Wonshik’s backpack hooked around Jaehwan’s elbow. The blonde boy was smiling and looking very happy with himself, if the increase of sunshine yellow light reflecting around him was any indication.

 

“You- you… we- we’re not- you…” Wonshik stuttered, blinking rapidly and shaking his head.

 

“We’re here! Now we don’t have to worry about either of our silly legs, or foot clothes,” Jaehwan replied, waving his bare feet around in the air. “We- we’re here… but we- how?” Wonshik asked, patting the grass around him to make sure it was real.

 

“Magic,” was the simple reply.

 

“Magic?”

 

“Magic.”

 

Jaehwan stopped wiggling around on the grass and sat up, peering into Wonshik’s eyes as his rainbow halo shifted to a faint blue.

 

“Are you alright, beautiful human? It didn’t hurt, did it?” he asked, brushing the hair back off Wonshik’s forehead and looking distinctly anxious.

 

“No, no it’s just- just not how I’m used to traveling,” Wonshik replied, breathing in the hazy blue light (A warm, drowsy color, like midday sky) now surrounding them both. It calmed Wonshik instantly. “Good, you were worrying me, you turned a rather alarming shade of grey for a moment.”

 

Wonshik looked down at the back of one of his hands. It was still a light caramel tan, his normal skin tone. He turned questioning eyes back to Jaehwan’s face. “Not _you,_ per se, your spirit turned grey,” was the nonsensical reply.  

 

“You can see my _spirit?”_ Wonshik asked, unable to process this new information on top of everything else. “Of course, can’t you see mine?”

 

“I mean yeah, maybe? I didn’t know it was your spirit, I just thought that was because you’re, you know, a unicorn,” Wonshik murmured, looking at the cerulean and rainbow light surrounding Jaehwan. The prismatic effect never disappeared; it was more like a certain color would take over. Dominate the rainbow.

 

“Wait, hold on a second,” Wonshik said suddenly, refocusing in the unicorn boy’s face. “Don’t- don’t unicorns only like virgin girls or something? I’m fairly certain I’ve heard that somewhere before.”

 

Jaehwan’s tinkling laugh rang in Wonshik’s ears. “No, that is silly. We are drawn to those who are pure of heart, with kind souls that mean no ill will to the world around them. The shape of your body or whatever a virgin means has nothing to do with it,” Jaehwan explained, pressing his palm to Wonshik’s chest.

 

“We did not meet by chance, beautiful human. I followed at your side each time you... what was the word? Hiked? Yes, each time you hiked through my forest. I was watching over you and keeping you safe. I could sense your spirit the moment you first set foot in my home.”

 

Wonshik gaped. “Some of my friends were interested in you, one bear in particular, he thought you would be nice to take back to his children for dinner, but I politely asked him not too, and he agreed to find his dinner elsewhere. I only got up the courage to speak to you today, I’m a bit of a shy creature.”

 

Jaehwan spoke as if this were the most normal thing in the world. His long lashes fluttered around earnest eyes, voice clear and dripping with honesty. And, Wonshik remembered that bear. How it had paused, assessed him, and then moved on. It had confused him at first, but Wonshik had never really felt in danger when he was in the forest. Always comforted and protected. Could that have been… could that have been Jaehwan?

 

“What color is my spirit? Because yours is like a shifting rainbow,” Wonshik asked, feeling the outline of Jaehwan’s hand burn into his chest like a brand.

 

“Silver,” Jaehwan replied, without any hesitation. “Glistening, pure bright silver. You humans call that… what is it? Oh yes, humans refer to them as one’s aura. My aura, like all of my kind, is actually white. As white is a combination of all color, it appears rainbow to those who are able to see it.”

 

“Can everyone see these… these auras? I’ve never been able to see it on anyone but you.”

 

“Only special people can, I believe. And the person whose spirit they see is usually important to them. Placed in their path by the goddess. Meant to be seen and understood.”

 

“Beautiful human?” Jaehwan asked, presumably worried by the expression of awe Wonshik knew must be plastered on his face.

 

“Wonshik. My name is Wonshik. Kim Wonshik.”

 

“Beautiful Wonshik? Are you sure you are alright? You are turning grey again.”

 

Wonshik lay back on the grass, shutting his eyes and breathing deeply. He felt like he was slipping again. Into that dark place. He had come here to avoid it, but it must have followed him somehow. ‘Beautiful Human’. It was what he had been hired for. Nobody really cared about his music, people just liked his body. Not him. Just this shell his soul inhabited. Sure, he wasn’t the most beautiful person in the world, his friend Hongbin was more handsome, Taekwoon was slimmer and had longer legs, Hakyeon was more graceful.

 

He tried; he really did. He worked on his body constantly, exercising and dieting and exercising some more. He did any crazy hairstyle suggested to him and tattooed things he loved into his skin. It worked to a point, but it was never enough. _Never enough._ People would never see past his shell, never see that he lived and breathed music. Never enough to _hear_ him.

 

 _Baby good night_ __  
and good morning  
When your eyes open, it’s a new morning  
But I’m not sorry   
I’ll be sure not to look back  
My footsteps gradually get faster  
I want to escape from you  
And be free  
Good night and good morning  
The end of a cowardly love.

 

Wonshik’s eyes flew open. He hadn’t even noticed the heat of Jaehwan’s body curled against him until the words sung so perfectly into his ear had stopped. Only ringing silence remained, the chirping of birds and whistling wind dulled to nothing in the aftermath of that exquisite voice.

 

“That’s my song,” he said quietly, staring into Jaehwan’s eyes like he was in a trance. A flutter of dark lashes, just a single blink. “I have heard you sing it often and committed it to memory. It is lovely.”

 

Jaehwan smiled, head pillowed on one of his arms as he looked back at Wonshik. “Does it make you happy, when I sing for you? All the grey is gone now,” he asked trailing a finger absently along Wonshik’s jaw.

 

“Yes,” Wonshik replied, breathless. Jaehwan’s rainbow morphed from the previous blue tone to a pale, pale pink.

 

Without meaning too, without thinking it through, Wonshik rolled onto his side and pressed his lips to the blonde boy’s. It tingled with sweetness, tender and gentle as Jaehwan’s breath stuttered.

 

The smell of roses bloomed around them, the smell of Jaehwan’s _magic,_ Wonshik knew now. He could feel it, the sizzling energy exploding out of the boy beside him, rolling off him in waves. The essence of _rose_ began to intoxicate him, his head spinning.

 

Wonshik pulled back the smallest distance and opened his eyes. He had to squint at the sheer brightness of Jaehwan’s light, Schauss pink pouring from him so it looked as though he was bleeding the color.

_‘I just kissed a unicorn’,_ Wonshik thought, but the thought was distant. The more present thought in his mind was, _‘I found him. He heard me.’_

 

“What is- Wonshik, what is happening to me?” Jaehwan asked, voice shaky as he placed one of Wonshik’s hands on his own chest. Wonshik could feel the rapid beat of his heart. His human heart. “That’s what kissing feels like, when it’s good. It feels like you’re on a rollercoaster,” Wonshik replied.

 

“What is rollercoaster? What is kissing?”

 

“This is kissing,” Wonshik said quietly, brushing his lips against Jaehwan’s for just a single heartbeat. “I’ll show you a rollercoaster another time. It makes your pulse accelerate.”

 

Jaehwan blinked at him, mouth opening and closing for a moment. “I do not- I do not know how to think about this. Unicorns do not, usually, I do not think, we do not do this kissing. It is strange.”

 

“We don’t have to do it again, I’m sorry. I should have asked first,” Wonshik replied, rolling over and sitting up. His own heart was beating almost out of control. Tapping an erratic rhythm against his ribcage.

 

He turned to Jaehwan; a genuine smile spread wide across his face. “I promised I’d show you the town, so come on. We should stop by my cabin to get you some shoes first.”

\---

Color references:

 

[twitter](https://twitter.com/chelseabts95)


	2. What?

 

Wonshik felt obligated to hold the unicorn boy’s hand on the short walk to his cabin. Jaehwan was still rather unsteady, what with the fact he was missing two of his normal legs, but he was adjusting surprisingly well. They made their way through grassy meadows and along soft dirt paths, avoiding the main road, so Wonshik wasn’t worried about the unicorn boy’s feet.

 

“Just up here on the left,” he said, pointing to his cabin as they approached. The house was _technically_ a cabin (it was on a lake, in the forest, and the facade was mostly wood and flagstone) but it was actually quite big. It was three stories, boasting several fire places and an in-home recording studio, as well as an enormous picture window facing the water and private dock, complete with boat.

 

“What is left?” Jaehwan asked, clutching tightly to the other boy and looking up at the cabin in wonder. “Everything on this side of you. Here, I’ll show you a trick. ‘L’ means left, and ‘backwards L’ means right,” Wonshik explained, shifting Jaehwan’s grip to his elbow so he could demonstrate shaping the letters with his fingers.

 

Jaehwan hummed noncommittally, still clearly unsure of what Wonshik was talking about but not too bothered about it.

 

Wonshik’s car was parked out front, and Jaehwan pointed at it as he asked, “What is that? Is it a… actually I do not know? It looks like nothing I have seen before.” He pulled the other to where the car was parked and hesitantly, _very_ hesitantly, poked one of the door mirrors.

 

“It’s a car, Jaehwan. It’s called a G-wagon,” Wonshik said, watching in amusement as the unicorn boy moved on to poke the window. “Let’s get you some shoes and then I’ll drive you into town, I have to pick up groceries,” he continued, gently tugging the unicorn boy away towards his front door.

 

“Before you ask, groceries are food, like that granola bar you ate. I don’t eat things from the forest, so I have to buy them.”

 

“That seems inefficient and silly,” Jaehwan replied, a look of bafflement gracing his beautiful face, his aura simmering down to its neutral rainbow. “Yeah, well… civilization is weird.”

 

Wonshik unlocked the door and held it open, Jaehwan mumbling something like  _‘this is a very strange cave’_ as he stepped over the threshold. Loud barking greeted them, Wonshik’s small dog bounding down the hallway and skidding to a halt before the unicorn boy. It always amazed Wonshik, how something so little could be so noisy.

 

Jaehwan squeaked in apparent glee, dropping to his knees and crouching next to the puppy as his aura shifted to a vibrant lemon yellow. “You have a baby!” he exclaimed, rolling onto his back on the floor of the entry hall and letting Butt jump all over him. “That’s a dog, not a baby,” Wonshik replied, grinning down at the pair of them.

 

“But he is a baby dog! He told me so!”

 

“You speak dog?” Wonshik asked, blinking rapidly as Jaehwan cradled Butt against his chest. “I speak everything.”

 

Wonshik let that comment slide without giving it too much thought. He was still trying to convince himself that any of this was real to begin with and applying logic to the situation probably wouldn’t do him any good. “Would you like to see more magic?”

 

He did. Wonshik _desperately_ wanted to see more magic. He didn’t understand it, but it felt like witnessing a literal miracle. He nodded.

 

Jaehwan released the dog and sat up, closing his eyes as his aura changed from lemon to lavender. Wonshik could smell that rose perfume again, inhaling deeply as the intoxicating aroma of Jaehwan’s magic surrounded him.

 

Without any warning what so ever, the unicorn boy vanished and was instantly replaced with a tiny puppy. Wonshik blinked and rubbed his eyes, staring down at it in disbelief. It had long fuzzy ears, curly pure white fur with a golden spot around one of its brown eyes, and paws that were much too big for its little body.

 

Butt was leaping around the puppy, circling it and barking loudly. The puppy had the same lavender glow surrounding it as Jaehwan, was purple the color of puppies? Wonshik was- confused. His brain didn’t want to accept what he was seeing. The little puppy looked up at him, its cute pink tongue lolling out of its mouth, yipping happily when Wonshik knelt in front of it.

 

It stood up on its back legs, front paws on Wonshik’s knee as it began licking the boy’s hand. “Jae-Jaehwan?” he asked, voice cracking a little as he stroked the puppy’s soft fur. It yipped, seemingly in conformation, before jumping away to chase Butt around the entry hall.

 

Both dogs seemed very excited, rolling around on the floor and playing, but Wonshik was a bit worried Butt would accidentally hurt (the unicorn puppy?) Jaehwan. Not that his precious dog was aggressive, but the little white puppy was so _so_ small, it might accidentally get stepped on.

 

“Hey Jaehwan, would you mind- can you be a person again?” he called, scooping up Butt with one hand as the French bulldog ran past him. The white puppy (who had been giving good chase) ran smack into Wonshik’s ankle, but it seemed happy enough just to bite his shoelaces before zipping a few feet away.

 

Again, with no warning, the puppy vanished and was replaced by Jaehwan, now on all fours with his golden hair sticking up every which way. “That was fun! I have not had a good run in a long while!” the unicorn boy said, panting a little as he stood up and began scratching Butt’s ears.

 

“You made a cute puppy, Butt seemed to like you,” Wonshik replied, the dog in his arms barking in agreement. “He says that is not his name. He keeps trying to tell you to call him Badass, but you never listen.”

 

Wonshik opened his mouth to reply and then promptly closed it again. Jaehwan smiled up at him, his cheeks squishing in a way that made the other boy want to coo in delight. The prismatic rainbow glinting on the walls brightened, Jaehwan’s aura tinged with the smallest hint of blush pink.

 

“Why are we in this strange cave with your baby? Oh yes, foot clothes!”

 

Right, shoes. Jaehwan needed shoes. “It’s not a cave, it’s called a cabin. It’s where I live,” Wonshik replied, firmly shutting the front door and setting Butt (or Badass?) back on his feet. “It is very big,” Jaehwan said, his attention leaving the dog for the first time since they arrived and looking around at the walls and ceilings.

 

The borrowed flannel was swimming around the unicorn boy’s slender frame, the sleeves sliding down so they covered his hands as he spun in a slow circle. “It’s alright, nothing crazy. I’ll give you a real tour later, we should go shopping first.”

 

Wonshik left Jaehwan to gawk for a moment, ducking into his hall closet and grabbing a pair of flipflops. On second thought, sneakers might be better. More stable. He almost asked Jaehwan what shoe size he wore, but then realized how incomprehensible the unicorn boy would find that question so he just chose the closest ones he could find. If they didn’t fit, he would buy Jaehwan proper shoes while they were in town.

 

Rather miraculously, Jaehwan’s feet were nearly the same size as his, so the sneakers were only a bit loose. They would work. “I do not like this,” he said, frowning down at his shoes, holding his hands out and lifting his legs up much higher than he needed to as he walked in a circle. Wonshik couldn’t suppress the deep laugh that escaped him, the unicorn boy looked like he was doing a very strange dance.

 

“Just try and pretend they aren’t there, you’ll forget you’re even wearing them,” Wonshik said, taking one of Jaehwan’s outstretched hands. Serine. That’s how he felt. Every time he touched the golden-haired boy, he was at peace.

 

“Perhaps the goddess brought you to me as a test,” Jaehwan murmured. “A test of what?”

 

“I don’t know. She is very mysterious in the things she does.”

 

Wonshik didn’t have the capacity to formulate a response, so he walked slowly backwards and grabbed his car keys, pulling Jaehwan with him out the door.

 

\---

 

It turned out that unicorns were _not_ suited to car trips.

 

Jaehwan had shrieked the moment Wonshik had turned on the engine and was only stopped from escaping by the seatbelt fastened around his middle. His aura had flared raven black, the rainbow almost completely obscured, and it was so alarming that Wonshik turned the car off immediately. He had unlocked the seatbelt and hurried around to open the passenger door, catching the shaking boy as he nearly fell out onto the gravel driveway.

 

They had sat on the ground for a good twenty minutes, Jaehwan hugging the other so tightly that Wonshik had a little trouble breathing when he explained that cars were perfectly safe, and nothing would happen, and that he had driven every day since he was 16 years old. It transpired however that Jaehwan wasn’t worried about safety. He had been under the impression that the car was alive, and that it had growled at them because it was angry, and the unicorn boy hadn’t been able to understand what it was saying the way he could with all the creatures in his forest.

 

Once Wonshik had done his best to explain the basics of mechanical engineering and internal combustion, and assured the other that it was not, in fact, alive or angry, Jaehwan’s aura had returned to normal. After sitting on Wonshik’s lap for another moment, Jaehwan had stood and allowed Wonshik to buckle him in again, and only jumped a little when the engine started up.

 

He had driven almost excruciatingly slowly, not wanting to frighten the boy any more than he already had. Jaehwan had clung on to his hand the entire time, turning to peer frantically out the windows at the scenery beyond. Jaehwan had been able to calm him earlier using nothing but his aura (Wonshik still didn’t understand how that was possible or how he had even managed to breathe in the blue light that surrounded them in the meadow), so Wonshik had wanted to return the favor if he could.

 

He had focused every part of his mind he wasn’t using to drive on radiating silver and sending relaxing feelings in the direction of the passenger seat. He had no idea if it had actually worked or not, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Jaehwan inhale deeply and then exhale several times. His death grip had loosened a bit, and the light glimmering around him had melted to a soft lapis.

 

“Beautiful human Kim Wonshik, that was very frightening,” Jaehwan said, stepping from the car onto the asphalt grocery store parking lot. “Just Wonshik is fine, and I’m sorry it scared you. I tried to help,” he replied, lacing their fingers together, his skin tingling pleasantly where the unicorn boy’s free hand rested on his bicep.

 

“You did help, I felt your spirit,” Jaehwan murmured, too busy staring at the building in front of them through wide eyes to pay the other much attention. His molasses brown irises had flecks of dark amber gold in them that the other hadn’t noticed until that very moment. Wonshik was entirely enchanted.

 

The grocery store wasn’t large, nothing like the enormous supermarkets in the city that felt like they stretched on for miles. It was family owned and operated, with warm redbrick walls and a sign on the door that read _‘Come on in, We’re Open’_ in vintage cursive script. This place had some of the freshest vegetables Wonshik had ever tasted and sold cherry pie by the slice so mouthwatering it was almost sinful. He really did love it here.

 

Wonshik led the unicorn boy inside, the bell tinkling over their heads as the door opened and shut, and they were hit with a very welcome blast of air condition. “Hi there, welcome to- oh it’s just you. Good, I don’t have to be polite.”

 

The voice came from the giant boy sitting behind the register. He was the son of the owners and often worked in the store, home for his summer holiday from college, and was essentially Wonshik’s only friend in town. “Hey Sanghyuk,” Wonshik greeted, grabbing a basket with his Jaehwan-free hand.

 

Sanghyuk brushed his auburn hair off his forehead, beetle black eyes assessing the two boys, brow arched in mild curiosity. “This is my friend Jaehwan, Jaehwan, this is Sanghyuk,” Wonshik continued, hoping that he wouldn’t have to come up with a lie about where the unicorn boy came from. He was a terrible liar.

 

Jaehwan went on tiptoe, his hand brushing the side of Wonshik’s cheek as he whispered, “I have seen him in the forest before. His spirit is very gold.” His skin tickled, Jaehwan’s warm breath making the tiniest shiver run down his spine. He tightened his grip on the unicorn boy’s hand and pulled him down one of the isles.

 

They worked their way around the store, Jaehwan asking questions about almost every item he saw and prompting Wonshik to purchase several snacks he would never usually eat. But, he reasoned, Jaehwan should have the full human experience, junk food included. And if ‘the very silly tiger’ on the frosted flakes box made him laugh, Wonshik would purchase them and do it happily.

 

In the produce section, Wonshik was bagging lettuce when Jaehwan squeaked and pulled the bag away with a very worried expression on his face. “Do not eat leaves! They will make you sick!” he exclaimed, parroting Wonshik's words from earlier with a seriousness that made the other chuckle. “These leaves are good for you; you just shouldn’t eat random leaves off trees.”

 

Jaehwan didn’t look convinced, his lower lip pushing out in a little pout as he slowly handed the lettuce back. Wonshik couldn’t help himself, running his fingers down the side of Jaehwan’s neck. The rainbow surrounding the unicorn boy brightened noticeably, prismatic specks glittering all the way up to the top of the nearest shelf.

 

“So, when are you going to introduce me to Lee Hongbin? You promised you would,” Sanghyuk asked as he rang up each item in Wonshik’s basket, but the other was too distracted by the feeling of Jaehwan’s hand in his to pay attention.

 

“What is a Lee Hongbin?” the unicorn boy asked, looking quizzically at the taller. Sanghyuk’s eyes went wide, carton of milk in his hand frozen halfway into the paper bag. “You don’t know who Lee Hongbin is?! The most popular drama actor in in the country?! Are you from mars or something?”

 

Jaehwan turned to Wonshik for an explanation. “He’s foreign,” he said to Sanghyuk, adding to Jaehwan, “He’s my friend, I’ll tell you in the car.”

 

That seemed enough information for the unicorn boy, and he nodded smartly before returning his attention to the rack of sweets in the checkout line. “Anyway, I don’t know when he’s done with his shoot, I’ll have him come visit soon.”

 

“But you said he was visiting this weekend!” Sanghyuk replied, scanning a chocolate bar with a bit too much vigor and nearly cracking it in half. _Oh shit,_ Wonshik had totally forgotten! His three best friends were all coming down from the city on Friday! Which was _tomorrow_!!! All thoughts of seeing them had been completely eclipsed by the magical creature currently at his side.

 

“Yeah it slipped my mind, I guess. You can come over when they’re here and I’ll introduce you,” he said, slightly uncomfortable at the thought of the two halves of his life colliding. He wasn’t totally sure he wanted his friends to come here at all, it would be like breaking the spell of peace this place held for him.

 

But _what_ was he going to do with Jaehwan?! Send him back to the forest?! He didn’t think that was a possibility. Wonshik had just found him, he couldn’t let him go yet much less make him leave! He slipped an arm around the blonde’s shoulders, handing Sanghyuk his credit card without too much conscious effort. “Have you met beautiful Wonshik’s baby? I think he would like you.”

 

The question was aimed at Sanghyuk, Jaehwan’s smile so bright Wonshik had too look away for a moment. At least the unicorn boy had left _‘human’_ off the name. “He mean’s Butt,” Wonshik explained, very curious as to how Sanghyuk hadn’t gone blind yet from staring at Jaehwan’s smile.

 

“Yeah I have. Putting his _weirdness_ aside for a second, is he a model? I didn’t know you were friends with models.” the younger asked, squinting at Jaehwan but addressing Wonshik. “What is model?”

 

“It means he think’s you’re beautiful. And no, he isn’t a model.”

 

“Oh good! Then I don’t need these silly clothes,” Jaehwan replied, aura tinting butterscotch as he clumsily started unbuttoning his borrowed flannel. “No, nope! We talked about this earlier,” Wonshik exclaimed, catching both Jaehwan's hands with one of his and picking up the bag of groceries with the other. “I’ll text you about meeting Hongbin later, thanks so much,” he continued, giving his friend a halfhearted smile as he pulled Jaehwan out of the store. Sanghyuk watched them go, completely taken aback.

 

\---

Color Reference:

 

Wonshik's Aura:

Sanghyuk's aura:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fun fact, it is believed that Satan has an aura of pure gold ;)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chelseabts95)


	3. Who?

 

“Don’t eat that, you’ll spoil your dinner,” Wonshik chided, attempting to remove the open packet of princess shaped fruit snacks from Jaehwan’s hand. The other skittered away before he could, escaping to the living room and stuffing several of the treats into his mouth at once.

 

“If I must wear silly clothes then I would like _these_ clothes,” Jaehwan replied happily, pointing to the cartoon Briar Rose decorating the plastic. Wonshik gaped. This was yet another instance where the unicorn boys lack of knowledge (specifically of cultural and societal norms) sent his mind reeling. “You want a _dress_?”

 

“Yes. Wait, what is dress?”

 

“ _That’s_ a dress. What sleeping beauty is wearing. It’s called a dress.”

 

“What is sleeping beauty?”

 

 _Oh lord._ It was starting again. “Sleeping beauty is a princess that gets cursed and hurts herself, and she falls asleep for a while before she gets woken up by a nice prince.” Wonshik had to rack his brain to come up with that explanation. Sleeping beauty had been one of his sisters’ favorite movies, but it had been a very long time since he had been forced to watch it.

 

“She has hair like me. Dress looks very comfortable,” Jaehwan said, inspecting the princess on his snack pack and settling down on Wonshik’s large couch. The image of this beautiful boy in a dress of any sort was almost too much for Wonshik’s imagination to process, so he quickly came up with a distraction.

 

He grabbed the TV remote from where it lay on the coffee table, switching the large screen on and navigating to Netflix. It took less than a minute for him to find the princess movie in question and hit play.

 

When the taller returned his attention to Jaehwan, he nearly laughed at the look of wonder gracing the boy’s exquisite features. “You did not tell me that you could do magic as well, what is this illusion?” he murmured, fruit snacks lying forgotten on the cushion beside him as he started at the screen.

 

“I can’t do magic, this is another kind of machine, remember I told you about those earlier? Like my car? But this one tells stories and shows pretty pictures.”

 

The explanation was given fondly, Wonshik’s heart warming at the others adorably awestruck expression. The light surrounding him sparked a pale apricot, and he didn’t even notice the taller sneakily take away the packet of sweets.

 

He watched Jaehwan watch the tv for another moment. Despite all the covert admiring Wonshik had done, he had somehow missed the fact that the unicorn boys’ nails were a glittering gold, precisely the same shade as his hair. It looked a lot like a manicure, but Wonshik knew better. Had Jaehwan’s hooves been gold when he was a unicorn, and the other simply hadn’t noticed?

 

With the blonde boy absorbed in his movie (it felt like he was employing tricks that babysitters used to subdue overactive children), Wonshik returned to the kitchen. He could cook, somewhat. Living alone and away from the excellent delivery services in the city had forced that skill on him to avoid starvation. Wonshik had decided against grilling meat like he had originally planned, guessing that Jaehwan would be horrified to discover he was eating an animal, and so was making a simple pasta and salad.

 

\---

 

“Pink! _Blue!_ Pink! _Blue!”_

 

Forty-five minutes later, with the movie paused and dinner being plated, Jaehwan was jumping around the kitchen and gleefully plucking at the fabric of Wonshik’s tank top. The colors left his mouth in a sing-song tone, and each time he spoke, the hue of Wonshik’s shirt would change. _This was a mistake,_ the taller thought, no more showing the unicorn boy movies with plots that involved magic.

 

“Sit,” Wonshik said, evading Jaehwan’s magical grasp and carrying two full dishes to his dining room table, previously black tank top now resolutely bubblegum pink. The blonde followed close on his heels, smiling brilliantly as he slid into the chair Wonshik indicated and examining the plate of food set before him.

 

Butt was under the table, pawing his owners’ leg in an attempt to beg. His dog’s cuteness almost wore him down, but Wonshik stayed strong and picked up his fork. “What is this? It smells very wonderful,” Jaehwan enquired, picking up a piece of penne pasta with two fingers and popping it into his mouth.

 

He hummed with delight, chewing, swallowing, and eating two more before Wonshik realized he didn’t know how to use a fork. “Here look,” he said, wiping a stray bit of sauce off Jaehwan’s bottom lip before handing the other a piece of silverware. “Hold it like I am, and pick up bites like this,” he continued, demonstrating how to spear a noodle on his fork and bringing it to his mouth.

 

Jaehwan squinted at him in concentration, then attempted to pick up a bite with his utensil successfully on the first try. He totally missed his mouth though, poking his cheek and jumping in surprise, accidentally smearing Alfredo across his chin and the corner of his mouth.

 

Wonshik blinked several times to clear the filthy image his brain inconveniently conjured up at the sight of the beautiful boy with white cream decorating his face. He cursed himself for having such a dirty mind and forbade himself from having any more of those kinds of thoughts about Jaehwan while simultaneously handing the object of his desire a napkin. “Good try! Just aim for your mouth next time,” he said with a low chuckle, looking down at his own plate as Jaehwan wiped his face clean.

 

“Okay.” With determination, Jaehwan tried again and chewed happily when he got it right, the rainbow light dancing around him brightening noticeably.

 

They ate together easily, the unicorn boy’s endless chatter and questions filling Wonshik with a sense of contentment. He hadn’t even realized he had missed having company until he got some, Jaehwan’s presence across the table relaxing him with reassuring comfort.

 

“Can we see more story on the magic box?” Jaehwan asked, once dinner had been cleared away and both boys were suitably full. Wonshik wasn’t really in the mood for a kid’s movie, being a 25-year-old man (not that that fact actually meant much), but if it would make his new friend happy then of course they would finish sleeping beauty.

 

“Sure,” he said, grinning at the others excited giggle and letting Jaehwan drag him back to the couch. “Do the spell so it moves.” Wonshik shook his head, he would explain more about how TV’s worked later. For now, he hit play on the remote, reanimating the fairy god mothers or who every they were so they could resume their argument about the color of Briar Rose’s dress.

 

He didn’t notice when Jaehwan sneakily turned his shirt sky blue.

 

\---

 

“Kim Wonshik, I know it is a strange question, but will you explain kissing again? I still do not understand.”

 

Wonshik stopped mid yawn, muting the TV and setting the remote down on the couch, looking at the blonde boy with caution. Jaehwan had learned so many words today, did he know what he was asking? The boy could easily be talking about stir-fried vegetables or hiking, and Wonshik didn’t want to proceed any further in this discussion without being sure. Although, the prince Philip guy did just wake the princess from her enchanted sleep with ‘true loves kiss’, so the question was most likely prompted by that.

 

“What do you think kissing is?” he asked, watching Jaehwan closely. A faint flush dusted the apples of his cheeks and the tips of his ears, his aura tinted coral as two of his long fingers rose to tap his own mouth.

 

“Okay,” Wonshik began, unsure of how to be tactful, but he tried his best. “Kissing is a way people show others love and affection. Like hugging or holding hands.” He pressed his thumb gently against the back of Jaehwan’s hand. “It’s special, and it makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside, but you shouldn’t just go around kissing everyone you see. You should ask first.”

 

“What is love?”

 

“Baby don’t hurt me,” Wonshik automatically sang, before clearing his throat. That was _deeply_ programed, Jesus.

 

“What do you mean, what is love?”

 

The unicorn boy looked quizzically at him and shrugged. Did he seriously not know what love was?! How could Jaehwan, a _unicorn,_ the embodiment of sweetness and joy and innocence not understand love?! 

 

“Well,” he said, pausing a moment to think of how he could explain. “Love is when you really like a person. It could be someone in your family or a just a friend, but you care deeply about them and want them to be happy and- uh... sometimes with people outside of your family you want to- you want to be intimate with them? I guess that’s lust actually. Or close to them? It’s being very fond of someone. If you feel it, you’ll know. I guess you could say it’s a type of magic.”

 

He wasn’t sure if that made any sense, but he hoped it did. Love was a concept too personal and abstract to properly describe.

 

“What is intimate?”

 

 _Shit._ He knew he should have left that part out. “Uh, that’s what kissing is. Being intimate. Like touching someone or not wearing clothes.”

 

Jaehwan’s tilted his head a little, the light around him shifting to cerise and his mahogany eyes sparkling in the dimness of the living room as he asked, “Will you kissing me? Please?”

 

Wonshik hesitated. It’s not that he didn’t want to kiss Jaehwan, he _absolutely_ did. But his explanation had been cursory at most and despite his actions earlier in the day, this would be a big step for him. Experience was the best way to learn, his dad always said, so he decided that maybe this would be fine for Jaehwan. Maybe. Or, no? He began listing the pros and cons of complying with the request.

 

One gold nail tapped Wonshik’s forearm, rousing the other from his frantic mental calculations. Jaehwan was glowing, his flawless skin almost luminescent, like one of those glow-in-the-dark stars kids put on their bedroom ceilings. The amber flecks in his irises shined, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He looked... Wonshik didn’t have a word for it. Ethereal wasn’t strong enough to accurately capture his beauty.

 

Wonshik leaned forwards slowly, _very_ slowly, giving Jaehwan every chance to back out. He didn’t. The unicorn boy sat perfectly motionless; eyes locked on Wonshik’s with laser-like focus.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. If Briar Rose can kissing, then so can I.”

 

Wonshik huffed out a laugh of incredulity (not bothering to correct Jaehwan's grammer), taking a leap of faith and reaching out to cup Jaehwan’s cheek in the palm of his hand. His skin sparked and tingled, the magical boy’s energy was jacked up well past its normal level, near-manically pulsing as it radiated out from him like ripples in a pond. The human closed the distance between them leaning farther forwards and bringing Jaehwan’s face to his. His mouth tentatively brushed against Jaehwan’s full lips, chaste and gentle.

 

It was different than the first time. Better. Maybe because Wonshik wasn’t plagued by feelings of self-doubt and inadequacy, or maybe because Jaehwan had asked for it. Either way, when the floral fragrance of the boy’s magic enveloped him, Wonshik leaned in closer instead of pulling away.

 

Jaehwan gasped. Just a little. The shortest exhalation of warm breath as his lush lips parted. He tasted like cherry soda and sunlight. Wonshik could have died in that moment and would leave this world a happy, _happy_ man.

 

Kissing Jaehwan felt like taking off in an airplane. No, it was more like leaving the atmosphere in a rocket ship. Heart pounding, both terrifying and exciting at once. It was like someone had lit his blood on fire, like liquid nitrogen was racing through his veins. Choirs of angels singing, molten magma boiling in the earth’s core, a mountain being cracked in half by an earthquake.

 

Kissing Jaehwan was cataclysmic. Monumental. Phenomenal. It was mind altering, earth shattering, breathtaking. In a word, it was _extraordinary._  

 

Slim, nimble fingers curled around Wonshik’s shoulders, his own hand moving the hold Jaehwan’s narrow waist of its own accord as their lips moved perfectly against each other. He could feel the others overheated skin through the thin fabric of his borrowed flannel. The perfume of Jaehwan’s magic was filling him, clouding his senses so much that he barely managed to pull back for breath.

 

“Huh,” Wonshik sighed, taking in the miraculous sight before him when he opened his eyes. Jaehwan’s aura had gone a deep shade of ruby, his irises now entirely a smoldering succinite. His sumptuous lips were kiss swollen and his skin flushed the softest of pinks.

 

“Is that what love feels like?” Jaehwan asked, clearing his throat and shifting a little in his seat so his whole body was facing the other. “I don’t know, I’ve never- I haven’t felt anything like that before,” Wonshik replied, unable to unglue his hands from where they stuck on the other’s body.

 

“You are so silver, so bright. It is beautiful,” Jaehwan murmured, his slightly glazed eyes flicking quickly around the other’s form. “May I kissing you?” he asked quietly, waiting for Wonshik’s nod before leaning in and sealing their mouths together once more.

 

Cosmic explosions, collapsing stars, unstoppable tidal waves, none of these things even came close to the rush of emotion flooding Wonshik’s body. It was intoxicating. Exhilarating. It was better than any drug the human had ever experimented with, made him more drunk than any alcohol he had ever consumed. It felt as though the ground itself had fallen away under his feet, leaving him to float in the unending vastness of space.

 

It took everything Wonshik had to tame the fire raging in his chest long enough to break the kiss. If he hadn’t, he knew, this situation would _very_ quickly get out of hand and he was _not_ going to ravage this exquisite creature on his couch. Or anywhere. Ever. He couldn’t take Jaehwan’s innocence like that. He _wanted_ to, every cell in his body was screaming at him to tear off Jaehwan’s clothes and claim each inch of his radiant flesh. But Wonshik did his utmost to push those greedy urges down deep.

 

“Why do you keep stopping?” the blonde boy asked, blinking up at the other, batting his coal black lashes like fluttering butterfly wings. “Because humans are- I’m weak and have very little self-control and I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want this to go further because I… I don’t know.”

 

Wonshik tried to take a deep breath, but the rose fragrance was as strong as ever and it ended up just making him slightly dizzy. “Oh. Okay,” Jaehwan replied, clearly not understanding and hiding his face in the crook of Wonshik’s neck. Why should he have understood? Wonshik hadn’t explained what sex was (the thought of that conversation was absolutely mortifying).

 

“Let’s go to bed, are you tired?” he asked, glancing down at the top of the other’s golden head. “What is bed? And yes, I am a bit tired.”

 

“I’ll show you, come on,” Wonshik said, taking Jaehwan’s hands in his own and standing up. He led the unicorn boy up several flights of stairs to the top floor of the cabin, into his bedroom and then into the large walk-in closet. He would get him something to sleep in before setting him up in a guestroom.

 

“Here, do you remember how to get dressed?” he asked, passing Jaehwan a large cotton t-shirt and a pair of clean boxers. He would tackle the inevitable question of what underwear was tomorrow. Jaehwan nodded, so Wonshik left him to it in favor of changing quickly into his own sleeping clothes and then pacing around his room.

 

This day had been so exceptional. He had just wanted to go for a hike but happened to stumble upon the most remarkable and charming creature in the universe. Maybe when he woke up, he would realize this had all been a very intricate and fantastic dream. There was no way this boy was _actually_ real and _actually_ in his house. Maybe he had been by himself for too long and conjured Jaehwan up to fill the void left by his friends and family. Or maybe he had tripped on his hike and hit his head. That seemed very plausible.

 

“Look! It is dress!” Jaehwan exclaimed happily, twirling out of the closet and holding the hem of the navy shirt out like a skirt. His smile was so dazzling it almost knocked Wonshik off his feet. The boy spun over to him, his long legs getting tangled up so Wonshik had to duck to catch him before he fell over.

 

Jaehwan was giggling, that pure sound like the tinkling of fairy bells. He held on to the other’s shoulders to steady himself before prancing to the bed and collapsing on top of the white comforter. “Is this bed? It is very soft.”

 

Wonshik nodded, about to pull Jaehwan to his feet and take him to a different room, but the action died before he even reached out a hand. Jaehwan curled up on his side like a cat, eyes drooping shut as he patted the spot beside him.

 

The human quickly walked to the other side of the mattress and lifted the duvet, sliding under and nudging Jaehwan to do the same. His rainbow had gone arctic blue. Wonshik could almost taste the frost as the magical boy snuggled up against him in the blanket cocoon.

 

He wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s lean form, closing his eyes and sighing quietly as he relaxed. If this _was_ a dream, Wonshik never wanted to wake up.

 

\---

Color Reference: 

Jaehwan's (occasional) eye color:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen sleeping beauty, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1h0Y8Bzg13I&feature=youtu.be) is the part I'm referencing. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chelseabts95)


	4. Why?

 

“Wonshik?”

 

Frantic shaking of his shoulders.

 

“Beautiful Wonshik? There is someone in your cave- no, your cabin!”

 

Wonshik blinked his eyes open, squinting at the bright morning sun pouring through his wide glass windows. He must have forgotten to close the drapes before falling asleep last night. Jaehwan’s exquisite face was peering down at him, slate grey light haloing him and worry clear in his mahogany eyes.

 

“Who? What?” he asked, smacking his lips. “A human is here. I can feel them. And I can also hear them!”

 

Humming tiredly, Wonshik stretched his hands up over his head. His sleepy brain was taking a moment to catch up with what should be very alarming information. “It’s probably Sanghyuk. He likes to show up when I least expect.”

 

That was a true fact. The kid had figured out a way to sneak into the cabin without alerting the security system, something that both baffled and amazed Wonshik. Since that discovery, he would appear out of nowhere and do his best to give the older a heart attack each time he did so.

 

“Come with me, we can go check.”

 

Wonshik forced himself to sit up, not surprised when Jaehwan latched onto his elbow as they stumbled from the bedroom and made their way down the staircase. “Sanghyuk? Did you break in again?” he called, peaking around the kitchen doorway.

 

Sure enough, the huge kid was standing at the stove, coffee bubbling in the coffee maker and thick strips of bacon sizzling in a frying pan. “Good morning to you too. You weren’t texting me back.”

 

“See, I told you. Just Sanghyuk,” Wonshik said, turning to look sleepily down at the boy attached to his arm. Where had he left his phone, Wonshik wondered? He had it on the hike, but everything after that had been a giant blur of craziness and he had lost track of it at some point.

 

“Can I shower really quick before you ask whatever it is that prompted you to break into my house?” he continued, turning his attention back on his friend. “Sure fine, just hurry up.”

 

Wonshik nodded and pulled the unicorn boy back upstairs with him. “You can shower in one of the guest rooms,” he said, voice still a bit gruff from sleep. Jaehwan looked blankly back at him as Wonshik turned the tap on the shower and water began to pour out.

 

“You are able to create a water fall? Are you sure that you cannot do magic?” Jaehwan asked, tentatively reaching out to run his fingers through the rapidly heating water. “It’s plumbing, a type of technology. Like a machine but slightly different.”

 

“Humans are fascinating creatures.”

 

“Look who’s talking.”

 

Jaehwan dutifully watched as Wonshik showed him which bottles were shampoo and which were body wash, as well as how to use them. Wonshik wasn’t sure the other totally understood the concept of soap, but he took his leave to go to his own bathroom anyway.

 

He stumbled through a hasty version of his morning routine, showering in under five minutes and then hurrying to get dressed. He wanted to be comfortable, but his friends were coming today, and he also had a very strong urge to try and impress his new companion, so he settled on fitted track pants and a t-shirt he knew would highlight his biceps. He combed his dark hair so his side parting was straight, rubbed a bit of moisturizer into his skin, and then jumped at the sound of shrieking from down the hall.

 

Wonshik hastened to the guestroom (waving Sanghyuk off, the kid must have come running at the noise) and knocked on the bathroom door. “Jaehwan, is everything ok?” he called, mentally preparing himself to see the boy naked for the second time in two days. Maybe if he blinded himself it would keep the temptation at bay.

 

“No! This hair syrup burns me!” Wonshik inhaled, exhaled, and then cracked the door open, keeping his gaze firmly above the line of Jaehwan’s shoulders. It was more difficult than it should have been, as Jaehwan was sitting on the floor of shower with his legs crossed, sudsy bubbles coating his golden hair and one eye tightly closed.

 

“You got shampoo in your eyes?”

 

“Yes! It is extremely unpleasant!”

 

“Let me help,” Wonshik said, sitting down on the floor and moving the curtain out of the way. He cupped his hands, so they filled with warm water and slowly poured it over the affected eye. He repeated the action until Jaehwan seemed better, and then dabbed at the boy’s face with a towel to make sure there was no excess soap.

 

“Being a human is very difficult,” Jaehwan muttered, a hint of a pout in his musical voice as Wonshik tilted his head back, massaging his fingers through Jaehwan’s golden locks to rinse out the remaining shampoo.

 

“I know, there’s a lot of upkeep, huh?”

 

“Yes,” Jaehwan agreed, closing his eyes. His sooty lashes clumped together from the wetness, fanning out over his soft cheeks.

 

Once the shower was done, Wonshik wrapped a fluffy towel around the unicorn boy (averting his eyes respectfully as he did so) and guided him back to the walk-in closet. “May I wear another dress? It is very comfortable,” Jaehwan asked, his cheeks puffing out as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

 

Wonshik was so _weak._ The little cute routine elicited a high-pitched laugh from him, and he lightly pinched Jaehwan’s ears. “Wear anything you want,” he replied, spinning the blonde boy around to show off the plethora of choices available.

 

Giving him some privacy, Wonshik went to finish brushing his teeth. He would have to get the boy a tooth brush, he thought. Although, Jaehwan had no trace of morning breath, and still smelled like cherry soda as far as he could tell. Maybe perpetually fresh breath was a unicorn thing.

 

“Pink!” came the excited exclamation, followed by a torrent of giddy laughter. Wonshik rolled his eyes in the mirror but was unable to stop a smile from spreading across his face.

 

Jaehwan bounded into the bathroom, tousled damp hair falling over his eyes, clothed in blue checkered shorts and an enormous light pink hoodie. “What is this?” he asked, holding out a pink baseball cap.

 

“It’s a hat, I’ll show you how to wear it but let me comb your hair first.”

 

Jaehwan stood obediently still as Wonshik brushed the knots out of his golden hair, detangling it easily and trying not to be distracted by how silky the strands felt against his fingertips. He set the cap on Jaehwan’s head, grinning at the beaming boy in the mirror.

 

They made their way back down to the kitchen, Wonshik doing his best not to gawk at the gorgeous boy at his side, and he greeted Sanghyuk again now that he was more awake.

 

“I made breakfast. You’re a terrible host, you should have cooked for me,” the younger said, a mischievous glint in his eye as he waved around the freshly washed frying pan. “You aren’t a guest, you’re a trespasser.”

 

“Same thing. Anyway, while you eat you can tell me when Lee Hongbin is supposed to get here.”

 

Wonshik sighed and poured himself a mug of coffee. “I have no clue. What time is it? We’re like a two-hour drive from the city, and I don’t know which one of them is driving. If Hakyeon is, they probably won’t get here until midnight.”

 

Jaehwan peered into his cup with obvious interest, however Wonshik decided against giving him any sort of stimulant. The magical boy was already so energetic, he would probably end up bouncing off the walls. “Get some of that tangerine juice you picked yesterday, it’s good for breakfast,” he said, nudging Jaehwan in the direction of the fridge.

 

The blonde skipped around Sanghyuk and retrieved the carton in question, pouring a measure into a glass Wonshik held out and gulping down half of it in one go. “Mm! Tangerines are one of my favorite foods, I can eat them right off the trees in my home,” he said, kneeling down to scratch behind Butt’s ears.

 

“Is he okay?” Sanghyuk asked, giving the blonde boy a very strange look. Wonshik couldn’t really blame him, since Jaehwan was letting the dog drink out of his glass. “He’s just a bit eccentric,” Wonshik replied airily, hoisting Jaehwan back up and wrapping an arm around his middle. He hoped it would stop the magical boy from doing anything else weird.  

 

Jaehwan didn’t seem to mind, snuggling against him and sipping the juice Butt had been drinking seconds ago with a huge smile on his face. Flashes of magenta glinted brightly in his prismatic halo. Wonshik couldn't look away, simply staring at the magical boy like a dumbstruck idiot.

 

“Where are you from again?”

 

The only thing that stopped Wonshik was getting flustered was the sound of a loud car engine outside. His friends had come to his rescue without even knowing it! “That’ll be Hongbin,” he said, successfully distracting the younger who forgot his question and took off to peer out the window at a jog.

 

“If anyone asks where you’re from, just say a very remote village they wouldn’t have heard of. And no using magic around anyone else, okay?” he whispered, speaking as close to Jaehwan’s ear as he dared.

 

The blonde boy looked back at him with an expression of genuine confusion. “No using my magic? Why?” he asked, tugging on Wonshik’s sleeve like he didn’t already have the human’s full and undivided attention. “Because they won’t get it, they’ll think it’s a trick. Or they might get freaked out or something. In any case just please try not to.”

 

“Your human friends will be _frightened_ of me?”

 

The pain in Jaehwan’s eyes nearly broke Wonshik’s heart, and the fact that is aura was rapidly shifting to the color of a rain cloud wasn’t helping. “No, no, not of _you,_ just of your magic.”

 

“But... I am my magic.”

 

“Listen, they will like you, I know they will. But just don’t do any magic unless we’re alone, please?”

 

Slowly, Jaehwan nodded, but he still looked so sad! After checking that Sanghyuk wasn’t looking, Wonshik quickly pressed his lips to Jaehwan’s cheek. It had an immediate effect. The human’s mouth tingled pleasantly and Jaehwan’s aura burst into a yellow the color of the Tuscan sun. He smiled, brilliant and blinding and absolutely radiant.

 

“Shik! I see him! I see Lee Hongbin oh my god _what do I do_ do I look ok oh my god _ohmygod_ ohmygod!”

 

“Breathing would be a good start,” Wonshik replied, still grinning at Jaehwan as he pulled the blonde boy out of the kitchen to the entry hall. Sanghyuk was close on their heels, looming like an anxious shadow when Wonshik unlocked the door and threw it open.

 

His three friends were indeed standing on the gravel driveway, staring up at the cabin with expressions of incredulity, admiration, and blankness respectively. “Welcome home,” Wonshik called, keeping his arm securely around the magical boy’s waist for comfort and trying his best not to be distracted by the hand Jaehwan had placed just over his heart. It was sending white hot pulses of energy through his shirt. Jaehwan must be nervous.

 

“Shikkie!” Hakyeon shouted, charging at him like a bolt of lightning. “Are you eating well?! You look so good! How are you feeling?! Have you missed us?!” Wonshik released Jaehwan momentarily to hug Hakyeon, breathing in his cinnamon cologne. He _had_ missed his friends, so unbelievably much.

 

The fussing from Hakyeon was followed by a more reserved one-arm hug from Taekwoon, and he finally caught his best friend when Hongbin nearly tackled him. “Kong meet Sanghyuk. He’s your biggest fanboy,” he said, once Hongbin had released him and his arm was back around Jaehwan.

 

“Ohmygod _ohmygod_ ohmygod!”

 

“Hey Sanghyuk,” Hongbin said with his signature dimpled smile, and the youngest of the group made a strangled sort of croaking noise. “Come on in, I’ll show you your rooms,” Wonshik said, interrupting before his friend had a heart attack.

 

“He is a very nice color, human Hongbin Kong,” Jaehwan whispered, as Wonshik led his friends inside. “Which color?”

 

“Jade.” Wonshik hummed, jade suited Hongbin, he decided. He would have to ask what Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s auras looked like later.

 

“And who might this be?” Hakyeon inquired, grinning smugly at Wonshik and arching a brow, nodding in the unicorn boy’s direction. “Oh, everyone, this is Jaehwan. Jaehwan, this is Hakyeon, Taekwoon, and Hongbin. They’ve been my best friends forever.”

 

“It is nice to meet you, human best friends of beautiful Wonshik,” Jaehwan said, beaming as he gave them a little wave. Wonshik cringed internally at the greeting, but he supposed it could have gone a lot worse. Hakyeon’s eyebrow raised almost imperceptibly higher, but his grin didn’t falter. Taekwoon, however, was staring at Jaehwan like he had just dropped from the sky and Hongbin was glancing from Wonshik to the blonde and back again in apparent confusion.

 

“You didn’t tell us you were dating anyone,” Hakyeon replied, but Wonshik waved him off. That would only be a temporary solution, his oldest friend would beat the details out of him later if necessary, he had no doubt. He led the way upstairs (Jaehwan’s fingers woven through his) and pointed to the three doors on the left side of the hall. “Pick your rooms and get settled. Sanghyuk just made breakfast so come down to the kitchen when you’re ready.”

 

With his friends in their respective guestrooms, Wonshik pulled Jaehwan to a stop on the second-floor landing. “Referring to them as ‘humans’ probably isn’t a good idea either. Just call them by their names,” he said quietly, adjusting the unicorn boy’s cap so it was on straight. “I am sorry, I made a mistake,” Jaehwan murmured, looking crestfallen.

 

“No, you’re doing super well, this is all new and probably pretty weird for you, huh?” Wonshik replied, tilting the blonde boy’s face up to his and smiling reassuringly. Jaehwan nodded a little, so the other asked, “What do Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s auras look like?”

 

“The friendly one is deep crimson and the frightening one is, what is it called? Ah, Prussian blue.” Wonshik would need to google exactly what Prussian blue was when he found his phone, but crimson matched Hakyeon’s passionate personality very well. “Kissing, please? Just one?”

 

There was no way Wonshik could deny that request when Jaehwan was standing there and looking so _adorable_ , swimming in the oversized hoodie and his doe eyes so shiny. “Just one,” he replied, trying to sound firm and failing spectacularly.

 

Wonshik’s core temperature skyrocketed the instant their lips met. Jaehwan’s arms circled his neck, humming contentedly and he pressed himself along the length of Wonshik’s body. There was nothing sweeter than the magical boy’s mouth, Wonshik decided. He couldn’t get enough. Jaehwan was addicting.

 

The clearing of a throat from above startled them apart. Wonshik hadn’t realized he was hugging the blonde boy to him until he let go, most likely blushing if the heated feeling in his ears was any indication. “So… _not_ dating?” Hongbin asked, grinning mischievously and walking the last few steps down to the landing.  “No. Don’t tell Hakyeon.”

 

“Woah, what- _what?”_

 

Wonshik hastily glanced at Jaehwan, just in time to see him blink his eyes from luminous amber to molasses brown. “Uh… a trick of the light, never mind. And yeah, I won’t tell, your secret’s safe with me,” Hongbin said, still squinting suspiciously at the unicorn boy’s face. Jaehwan ducked behind Wonshik, humming a tune the human recognized.

 

“That’s another one of my songs,” he said, grinning and taking Jaehwan’s hand. The blonde nodded, his thumb brushing rhythmically along the side of Wonshik’s index finger. Wonshik smiled like the smitten fool he was, Hongbin following as they made their way to the kitchen.

 

“Bacon anyone?” Sanghyuk asked, clearly trying to be cool in front of his favorite actor. “Sounds great,” Hongbin replied, causing the youngest to choke on his coffee.

 

\---

 

“Uh, why is your friend talking to Butt?” Hongbin asked, taking a bite of bacon and looking from Wonshik to Jaehwan before his steady gaze finally settled on Sanghyuk.

 

The unicorn boy was sitting on the floor of the living room, having what appeared to be a very lively conversation about tangerines with the dog, answering each bark and yip with a comment like _‘they grow on trees in my home, not in these silly grocery stores’._ It would be adorable if it wasn’t so weird.

 

“He let Butt drink juice from his glass earlier and then drank from it himself like it was nothing,” Sanghyuk chimed in, rather unhelpfully in Wonshik’s opinion. Hongbin blinked and pulled a face. “That’s _so_ nasty,” he replied, nose wrinkled in disgust.

 

“Jaehwan just really likes animals,” Wonshik said firmly, turning to rummage through the fridge so that they couldn’t ask him more questions. “Since you obviously aren’t going to give me any details,” Hongbin replied, addressing Wonshik’s back before turning to Sanghyuk, “Do you know how long they’ve been dating? This is a pretty small town, right? You must know Jaehwan.”

 

“I saw him yesterday for the first time in my entire life. He isn’t from around here; I’d remember someone that weird and _that_ good looking.”

 

 _He’s seen you before, in the forest,_ Wonshik thought. Jaehwan had told him as much during their shopping trip. “Wait, Shik, how long have _you_ known him?”

 

“Uhh, I actually met him yesterday. Ran into him on a hike.”

 

Wonshik knew he looked shifty, avoiding eye contact and watching Jaehwan from where he and his friends stood in the kitchen. He peeled the lid off a cup of yogurt and went in search of a spoon for something to keep him busy.

 

“Hang on, you met this crazy guy yesterday?! And you’re already having make out sessions? That’s so not like you!” Hongbin whisper shouted, jabbing Wonshik in the ribs. “Where is he from?! Do you actually know _anything_ about him at all?”

 

These were the sort of questions Wonshik had been desperately hoping to avoid. “Yes, I know lots of things about him. He’s from a tiny little town in the middle of nowhere, he likes talking to animals, his favorite color is pink, and he’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met in my whole life.”

 

Hongbin and Sanghyuk both gaped at him like he had spoken an unknown language. “So,  _what_? You met this extremely pretty hippie and decided to bring him home? Are you trying to get murdered?! He could be a serial killer!”

 

 _‘He’s not a hippie, he’s a fucking unicorn and he literally would not hurt a fly_ ’, is what Wonshik wanted to say. What he actually said was, “Please get to know him a little better before you judge him, I can promise he’s not a murderer.”

 

“Yesterday at the store, he asked what kind of trees granola bars grow on. I heard him. That was right before he tried to take off his shirt,” Sanghyuk said, giving Wonshik a very pointed look. “I’m from a little town in the middle of nowhere, and even _I’m_ not that weird.”

 

Wonshik waved his hand in dismissal. “It was a joke, and don’t eavesdrop on people.”

 

Just at that moment, Jaehwan came bounding over to Wonshik’s side and Hakyeon and Taekwoon appeared at the bottom of the staircase (but Wonshik didn’t notice his two friends). “Badass says he would like to go for a walk,” the magical boy hummed, one golden nail tracing the neckline of Wonshik’s t-shirt as he shifted restlessly in place.

 

“So cute,” the human murmured, his hand settling on the blonde boy’s lower back and planting a kiss on his temple before he even realized what he was doing. Jaehwan’s tinkling laughter chimed in his ears, prismatic halo blooming the color of a perfectly ripe peach.

 

Hongbin squinted at them both with his new found distrust, a feeling made obvious by the slits that had once been his remarkably round eyes. “Hey Jaehwan, I’ll take him for a walk with you. Just the two of us. I’m Shik’s best friend so it would be good for us to get to know each other better,” he said, taking the magical boy’s hand and pulling him towards the back door before Wonshik knew what was happening.

 

“Okay Hongbin Kong,” Jaehwan replied, the dog nipping good-naturedly at their heels. “He doesn’t need a leash, and there’s a nice field like five minutes down the road where you can let him run around,” Wonshik called after them, feeling his stomach bubble with nerves. He silently prayed to that goddess Jaehwan kept mentioning in the hopes that the magical boy wouldn’t do or say anything too ridiculous.

 

As they reached the door, he heard his best friend ask, “So, where are you from?” Jaehwan glanced over his shoulder, shooting Wonshik a look of uncertainty as he replied, “A very remote village you would not have heard of.” And then, they were gone.

 

“You!” Hakyeon squawked, swooping down on Wonshik and swiftly slicing his neck. “You just _kissed_ that boy!”

 

“I know, I was there.”

 

“Tell me absolutely _everything_!”

 

\---

 

Color Reference:

Hongbin's Aura:

Hakyeon's Aura:

Taekwoon's Aura:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chelseabts95)


	5. When?

 

 

“You complete idiot, Kim Wonshik! Have you lost your mind?!”

 

Wonshik sighed, a heavy, exhausted _sigh_. Hakyeon had been grilling him for the last half an hour and his brain felt like it was about to melt and leak out of his ears. Maybe he _should_ have sent Jaehwan back to the forest, it would have saved him this headache. But… he just couldn’t. The boy had only been gone thirty minutes and he already longed to feel his energy again.

 

“Let me get this straight,” Hakyeon said crisply, crossing his legs at the knee and staring shrewdly at Wonshik from his place on the couch. “You met this guy yesterday afternoon, brought him home, took him grocery shopping, and then watched a Disney movie. And then he slept over.”

 

“Yep, that’s the gist of it.”

 

“And now, you want this _complete stranger_ to stay?”

 

“Yes. I like him, why is that so hard for you to understand?” Wonshik snapped. The interrogation was wearing his patience thin. “Because you’ve known him for less that 24 hours!”

 

“I knew I liked _you_ the second we met!”

 

Hakyeon shook his hair out of his eyes and leaned back against the cushion. “Yeah, but I’m _me!_ Of course, you liked me!”

 

“Conceited,” Sanghyuk muttered, bouncing his leg up and down where he sat beside Wonshik. That comment eared a glare from Hakyeon, but he returned his attention to Wonshik as he said, “And you didn’t meet me in the middle of the god damn woods! Taekwoonie, back me up.”

 

Taekwoon was silent for a moment, catlike eyes scanning Wonshik’s body before he murmured, “The boy glows.”

 

 _Shit_.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Hakyeon asked, expression completely bewildered. “Just what I said. The boy seems to glow when he and Shikkie touch. You must have noticed.”

 

“I _hadn’t_ noticed actually. Are you feeling alright?” Hakyeon asked, touching Taekwoon’s forehead like he was checking for a fever. The other swatted the hand away, his eyes never once leaving Wonshik as he said, “Watch him. It’s like that thing pregnant women get but times a hundred.”

 

“Huh, okay. But are you sure you’re feeling well?”

 

“I’ve noticed it too, but I thought he always looked like that because he just seems like the kind of person that radiates good vibes,” Sanghyuk chimed in.

 

Wonshik was saved by the sound of puppy barking and the doorknob turning on the back door. He jumped up from the couch and basically jogged away from his friends, but nearly ran smack into Hongbin. “We’ve got some shit to discuss,” his best friend whisper-shouted, and it was only then that Wonshik saw the unicorn boy.

 

Jaehwan looked nervous, his aura canary yellow, clutching Butt against his chest and staring at his bare feet. He had never put shoes on before leaving the house, Wonshik thought, distracted. “What’s wrong?” the human asked anxiously, stepping around Hongbin to get a better look at Jaehwan. He brushed the unicorn boy’s golden hair out of his eyes, tilting his face up towards him with a crooked finger. Jaehwan’s doll eyes were wide, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he stroked the dog’s ears.

 

“So, your _friend_ ,” Hongbin began, doing air quote at the word ‘friend’, “Doesn’t know what an apartment is, asked me what dramas are, and explained that I couldn’t eat the leaves we saw on the trees because I would get sick. And also, he thinks he’s wearing a dress.”

 

“I mean… you _shouldn’t_ eat leaves,” Wonshik replied lamely, taking the dog from Jaehwan and setting him down on the ground. The magical boy snuggled into him immediately, situating himself between the human’s arms and whispering, “I am sorry, beautiful Wonshik, I did not know I was doing wrong things.”

 

Wonshik hugged him, dropping a quick kiss on his cheek and whispering back, “It’s okay, I know you’re trying.”

 

“Hongbin Kong does not like me,” Jaehwan murmured, hiding his face against the human’s chest. “It’s not that I don’t like you, I don’t know you and I don’t understand what’s wrong with you!” Hongbin exclaimed, crossing his arms and glaring at the pair through narrowed eyes.

 

“Look, he’s glowing, I told you so,” Taekwoon said, pointing at Jaehwan who was, in fact, glowing a little. “Woah, what the fuck!” Hakyeon shouted, tripping backwards and almost falling flat on the ground. Sanghyuk jumped behind Taekwoon, trying to hide behind the shorter man with little to no success.

 

The increased tension in the kitchen only caused the unicorn boy to glow brighter. “Hey, hey, just relax, everything’s fine,” Wonshik murmured, trying to sound reassuring and petting the magical boy’s hair. It didn’t seem to be helping. Jaehwan’s rainbow halo had dissolved into a black almost as deep as it had gotten the first time he was in the car.

 

The amber flecks in his eyes were almost spinning, his breathing sounded shallow as his fingers skittered frantically up to the nape of Wonshik’s neck.

 

“What are you?! Are you an alien or something?” Hakyeon asked, sounding even more distrusting than Hongbin, who added, “Are you _not_ a person? Is that why you keep calling us humans? Because you’re an alien?!”

 

“I- I am, I am not,” Jaehwan stuttered, his halo getting darker and darker. “Will you all shut up?! You’re freaking him out!” Wonshik exclaimed, glaring at his friends and cradling the magical boy’s face in his hands. Jaehwan was quivering, trembling at the barrage of shouted questions that were being hurled at him.

 

“ _We_ are freaking _him_ out?!” Sanghyuk squeaked, ducking lower to try and hide more effectively. “Yeah, you are! He’s not an alien, and I’ll explain if you just be quiet for two fucking seconds!”

 

He would have to tell them. Jaehwan could show them if necessary, just turn into a magical horse right here in the kitchen if it would get them to stop yelling. It probably wouldn’t though, they would all think they were high or hallucinating or something. But it had to be done. The unicorn boy was shaking life a leaf in his arms, the energy sparking off him almost making Wonshik dizzy.

 

“What do you mean _explain?!_ You mean he isn’t actually human?!” Hakyeon asked, his voice on the edge of panicked as he copied Sanghyuk and hid behind Hongbin. Wonshik’s best friend didn’t look scared, on the contrary, he looked pissed off.

 

“I- I… I have to leave this place, I am sorry beautiful human Kim Wonshik, I am so- so sorry,” Jaehwan stutter, pressing his lips to the humans for the briefest of moments, before the fragrance of rose bloomed and he dissolved into thin air.

 

Wonshik’s arms closed around nothing, now full only of the void where the unicorn boy had been standing. The smell of Jaehwan’s magic still lingered around him, but the boy was gone. Vanished.

 

This couldn’t be happening. It seriously could not. Wonshik had just found Jaehwan, found someone than made him feel happy, made him feel like a whole person instead of the empty shell of a human being he knew he was. Jaehwan _heard_ him. Nobody  _heard_ him. But Jaehwan did hear him. Wonshik couldn’t lose him so quickly, it had all been too fast.

 

The abrupt lack of magical energy bleeding into his skin made Wonshik feel _so_ cold. Before he could think it through, he took off running through the still open back door. Logically, he knew Jaehwan wouldn’t be out there. The unicorn boy could be thousands of miles away by now. But it didn’t matter. He had to go, he had to try, he had to _move_.

 

Wonshik heard Hongbin behind him, calling his name and trying to keep pace, but he didn’t stop. He ran as fast as he could, bare feet slapping the dirt path he was following that would lead him into the forest. The summer breeze whipped across his face, smelling like freshly cut grass and carrying the faint sound of bird song, but he barely noticed.

 

Jaehwan. He had to get to Jaehwan, had to find him and bring him home. He could feel the despair creeping up from bellow, deep in the ground, crawling up his legs like black tar. It would reach his heart soon, and once it did, he would be of no use to anyone or anything, so he had to keep _moving_. Keep _running_ , keep _going_ , until he drowned in his self-made anguish.

 

“Jaehwan?! Where are you?! Come back!” he shouted, plunging into the forest.

 

This was the unicorn boy’s home. He would be able to sense the human’s presence; would come to him and tell him everything was alright. But he didn’t appear. Not a glint of rainbow or flash of gold anywhere.

 

“Shik! Stop! Where are you going?!” Hongbin’s voice called from behind him, but Wonshik didn’t stop. He ran faster, feeling twigs snap beneath his feet and hearing the crunch of dry leaves. It sounded like the breaking of small bones. His bones. He could feel the blackness soaking through his skin, twining itself around his skeleton, weaving through his muscles like poison.

 

“Jaehwan!? I know you’re in here! You told me you watch over me every time I’m in these god damn woods so just come out!”

 

Nothing. No answer. No tinkling laugh, no musical voice, no sound of angelic singing. Just two human boys running through nature.

 

Wonshik ran. He ran and he ran and he ran until his legs were screaming at him to stop, lungs empty and gasping for breath, sweat burning his eyes. He came to an abrupt halt, bracing his hands on the trunk of a tree and sliding down to the ground. He didn’t know how far he had gone, how long it had been, but he could feel stinging cuts on the soles of his feet and a stitch in his side.

 

He sat on the hard-packed earth, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging himself as he began to cry. Wet, uncontrollable sobs that tore out of him like knives in his lungs. “Wonshik, what the fuck?!” Hongbin exclaimed, panting heavily as he came jogging over. His best friend had chased him all this way, but Wonshik couldn’t look at him. Hongbin had scared Jaehwan away.

 

Hongbin dropped to the ground beside him, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders.

 

“Jaehwan, he- he’s a unicorn.”

 

Stunned silence.

 

“He l-lives here, in the-the forest,” Wonshik gasped, choking on air as he felt the despair creep into his throat. “I know- I know you don-don’t believe me, but you- you saw him disappear, you smelled his magic. I th-thought if I came here I would- I would find him again.”

 

“I’m not saying I don’t believe you, but unicorns aren’t real,” Hongbin replied, deep voice steady and calm. “I didn’t th-think they were, but he found me, he sh-showed me. It’s why he can talk to- to Butt and doesn’t know what anything is.”

 

Wonshik cried harder, dropping his head on his knees, feeling his sobs quake through his entire body. Jaehwan still wasn’t here, he didn’t come. The magical boy wasn’t coming to save him from his prison of self-hatred and loneliness again. He was alone.

 

“Uh, look,” Hongbin said, and Wonshik glanced up, barely able to see through the tears blurring his vision. His best friend was pointing to something pink behind a tree several yards away.

 

For one single, blissful moment, Wonshik thought it was the magical boy. But he wiped his eyes and looked again. It was a little pile of clothes. Blue shorts, a pink sweatshirt, a baseball cap sitting on top.

 

It was too much. Jaehwan was here, but the humans couldn’t see him. He wasn’t _letting_ Wonshik see him.

 

“Jaehwan, don’t do this! I need you, come back!” Wonshik shouted, using the majority of his remaining strength and trying not to stutter. Nothing. Hongbin didn’t appear to know how to deal with any of this, but he did pull the other to his feet and sling an arm around him. “Let’s go home, okay? Your feet are bleeding and I’m not going to let you stay out here on your own.”

 

He made to pick up the abandoned clothing, but Wonshik stopped him. Hongbin was right, he did need to clean up his cuts and staying in the forest wouldn’t do any good. The magical boy made it clear that he wasn’t going to show himself. And yet… “I’m leaving your stupid pink shit here, so you have something to wear when you come back!”

 

Wonshik allowed his best friend to lead him back the way they came. He wasn’t looking where he was walking, vision obscured by fresh tears. If he could see his own silver aura, he knew it would be pitch black, a black so deep and dark that it blinded him. He could still feel it, the reassuring sense of safety he always got when in these woods. Jaehwan’s presence. And somehow, that made it even worse.

 

\---

 

“I don’t understand this, I don’t get how it could be possible, but we’ve got to find him,” Hongbin said quietly, trying not to disturb his sleeping best friend as he and the others left Wonshik’s bedroom. Hakyeon, Taekwoon, and Sanghyuk all nodded in agreement.

 

“So,” his young fanboy asked, “Where do we start?”

 

\---

 

Color references:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chelseabts95)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)


	6. Imagine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jaehwan Mood Board](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com/post/185849638912/the-unicorn-jaehwan-mood-board)
> 
> [Wonshik Mood Board](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com/post/185849621767/the-unicorn-wonshik-mood-board)

 

“Beautiful human Kim Wonshik,” the most exquisite voice in the world murmured.

 

Wonshik’s eyes were swollen from crying, his throat felt dry, and he was still mostly asleep. He probably was still _completely_ asleep, the human thought vaguely, if he was hearing that voice. He was probably dreaming.

 

“Beautiful Wonshik, do not be sad. I am here with you, there is no need to be so grey.”

 

A gentle hand brushed Wonshik’s forehead. Yep. He was 100% dreaming.

 

“Would you like me to sing for you?”

 

Wonshik nodded, too sleepy to notice the soft, rouge pink light trying to filter past his eyelids.

 

_Fill my empty space_

_with the color called you_

_faintly and dazzlingly shining_

_beautiful, warm and exciting_

 

“Magical boy with the voice of an angel,” Wonshik muttered, grinning in his sleep at how perfect his song sounded on the unicorn’s lips.

 

Jaehwan’s tinkling laugh. A warm hand on his cheek.

 

“Good, you are bright silver now, happy.”

 

The smell of roses bloomed, strong enough to make Wonshik sit up with a gasp.

 

His bedroom was empty, perfume of Jaehwan’s magic dissipating as the human woke the rest of the way up.

 

Roses.

 

Red roses.

 

_Rose._

 

Wonshik almost fell out of bed in his haste to get up. He  _had_ to write. Had to write this down before it melted away like Jaehwan himself.

 

Sleep long gone, he jogged out of his room and down the stairs, skidding into his studio and collapsing into his work chair. He pulled up a word document and let the lyrics flow out of him. The notes. Imagining how beautiful they would sound in Jaehwan’s voice.

 

He didn’t even remember his friends were there, didn’t know what time it was, how long he had slept, whether it was hours or days. Inspiration for a song hadn’t come to him in months. He had been worried that his music had dried up, unheard and never understood. But then... _Jaehwan._

 

Jaehwan had flung himself so effortlessly into Wonshik’s consciousness. He was stuck in the human’s brain like an earworm, a melody that Wonshik hadn’t quite been able to piece together. until just then. He could hear it now, and he had to write it down. Jaehwan was a muse to him, heightening his creative sensibilities like a hallucinogen.

 

_‘You are my rose’_

 

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chelseabts95)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)


	7. Whoa!

 

 

“Seriously?! This is your brilliant plan?! I can’t believe I agreed to this!” Hakyeon said very loudly, screeching over Hongbin’s shoulder like a vulture that just spotted a freshly deceased animal.  

 

Hongbin sighed, trying to hurry ahead so he was safely out of the range of his friend’s octopus-like grasp.

 

“You _really_ think getting lost in the forest will help us find this crazy hippie lunatic that has our friend brainwashed?!”

 

“I told you, Shik seems convinced that the guy is a unicorn! I’m not saying I believe him, but if he found Jaehwan in the middle of the woods then the best chance we have of finding him again is to retrace Shik’s steps!”

 

Taekwoon, with his legs that were longer than a skyscraper is tall, led the trio off the path, foraging ahead with seemingly no particular direction in mind. And he was staying mercifully silent.

 

It was true that Hongbin didn’t actually believe the strange blonde boy was a unicorn. He didn’t have a very horsey face, and after all, unicorns didn’t exist. But he couldn’t shake the image of Jaehwan melting away into nothing before his very eyes, and the pile of what were obviously the clothes he had been wearing folded neatly on the forest floor. Or the way he could swear Jaehwan’s eyes had turned from gold to brown when he caught them on the landing. Or the glowing. There was something going on, and after a solid twenty-four hours of nothing from his best friend, he was determined to find answers.

 

“Why aren’t either of you answering me?!” Hakyeon exclaimed, making a grab for Hongbin that the younger barely managed to dodge. “Because you are being very annoying,” Taekwoon muttered from up front, pushing a tree branch out of the way as he traipsed through the undergrowth.

 

They had left the kid, the huge and very good-looking kid who wasn’t actually a kid at all, in charge of Wonshik’s wellbeing while they were off on their mission. Hongbin had made him promise to call them if anything happened or Wonshik decided to get out of bed, but that didn’t seem like it would be a possibility since none of them got any cell reception out here.

 

With a solid three hours of aimless wandering already under their belts, and stomachs beginning to rumble, Taekwoon came to a halt once they reached a clearing and collapsed on a fallen log. “Food,” he said quietly, not waiting for the other two to join him before he pulled a granola bar from his bag and began devouring it. Thank god for Wonshik’s well stocked pantry.

 

Hongbin took a seat on his right, pulling a bottle of Gatorade from his backpack and taking a hearty swig. He was sweating more than he would like to admit and was positive he had several bug bites on his ankles, but the fresh air and exercise were doing him good. Not to mention the beautiful scenery. He completely understood why Wonshik liked living here so much. It was tranquil, a nice change of pace from hectic city life.

 

“I still don’t think we’re going to find him in here. He must have a cellphone, anyone _that_ good looking would be stupid not to try a career as an Instagram model,” Hakyeon said, sounding very put out. He swiped the plastic bottle from Hongbin’s hand and took a sip of the electric blue liquid, completely ignoring the younger’s protests.

 

“He doesn’t have a phone, Hakyeon. He asked if I knew how to make stories on show up on ‘the magic box’ and what my favorite type of tree is. People like that don’t have phones,” Hongbin replied, giving up on the Gatorade and fishing a protein bar out of his backpack instead.

 

\---

 

It had been 10:23 am when Wonshik began working on his new song, but by 12:47, his stomach had been screaming too loudly for him to ignore. It was also Sunday, apparently, which meant he hadn’t eaten anything in over twenty-four hours. His friends hadn’t come to check on him again, but that was most likely because they thought he was still asleep. Wonshik would go talk to them… or try to at least.

 

The bottoms of his feet were still sore, what with being scratched up from his run in the woods, but Wonshik had encased them in fuzzy socks and was wearing his squishiest pair of slippers, so it helped a little. He made his way slowly down stairs, expecting to find Hongbin, Hakyeon, and Taekwoon waiting for him in the living room, but the only person he saw was Sanghyuk. The kid had dozed off on the couch, remote in hand and a rerun of CSI: Miami still playing in the background. He wasn’t all that surprised, why should his friends have waited around? He was a terrible host.

 

Sanghyuk woke at the sound of bubbling coming from the coffeemaker, stumbling into the kitchen just as Wonshik was pouring milk over a bowl of Jaehwan's frosted flakes.

 

“You’re finally up! I was worried you’d died in your sleep or something,” the younger said blearily, hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter and rubbing his eyes. “That’s what it felt like, but no. Still very much alive.”

 

Wonshik spooned some of the sugary cereal into his mouth. He hadn’t actually eaten it in years but found the sweetness almost comforting. “Look, we didn’t mean to scare your friend off, okay? The others went to try and find him,” Sanghyuk said, picking up an apple someone had left out and taking an almost comically loud bite.

 

“What do you mean, they went to try and find him?”

 

“I mean,” the younger elaborated, “The three of them are on a hike right now, because Hongbin thought that they might have luck in the woods.”

 

“But why?! You all were screaming and freaking out before he left! Why would they purposefully look for him?” Wonshik asked, spoon full of cereal forgotten half way to his mouth. “Because none of us like seeing you miserable and if finding your weird alien boyfriend will make it better, then that’s what we want to do.”

 

\---

 

Hongbin’s legs were growing sorer by the moment. Sitting down without stretching hadn’t been a good idea, and he hadn’t hiked this far in a _very_ long time. The aftereffects of chasing after his best friend at a dead sprint the other day probably wasn’t helping either.

 

“I swear to god, my feet are going to fall off,” he grumbled, allowing Taekwoon to pull him to a standing position.

 

“Maybe if you ever worked out with me anymore you would be in better-“

 

Hakyeon’s snide comment choked off into silence as Taekwoon frantically started waving his hands.

 

“What?!”

 

“Shh! Listen!”

 

A twig snapped somewhere to their right, and then another, followed by a growl so low it was nearly inaudible.

 

 _Shit shit shit_ that wasn’t good! None of them had considered the possibility of wild animals! But of course, there would be some this deep in the forest and this far away from the trail! The three boys were probably encroaching on some bears territory and it had found them!

 

The hairs on the back of Hongbin’s neck stood up, goosebumps breaking out all over his body. He didn’t know what to do if they were attacked by a bear! They didn’t have any of that mace stuff and he hadn’t even thought to bring some! He was a city boy, what was he supposed to do?!

 

Another snap, Taekwoon’s hands closing around Hongbin and Hakyeon’s wrists in a death grip. “Don’t move,” he breathed, just as a pair of yellow eyes blinked at them from the shadows between the trees.

 

The low growl turned into something more akin to a snarl. This was worse than a bear, Hongbin thought, watching the mountain lion creep towards them. Its paws were huge, he noticed, trying his best not to focus on its teeth. At least a bear could probably have swallowed him whole, this creature would most likely shred him first.

 

“What do we do?” Hakyeon whispered, none of them daring to move, let alone breathe.

 

The enormous cat didn’t seem to like that, long claws unsheathing and boring holes into the soft earth below its paws.

 

Hongbin stared at it, terror flooding him as he watched the mountain lion’s muscles tense, coiled to spring. He wished he could have called his family, told them he loved them, kissed the stupidly cute fanboy waiting back at Wonshik’s house, finally traveled to Europe. There were so many things he wanted to do and getting eaten by a mountain lion was _nowhere_ on that list.

 

He saw the moment it decided to pounce, and he was about to shut his eyes in anticipation of his incipient mauling, but something large and white materialized before the three boys. It reared up on its hind legs, golden hooves pawing the air and the strands of sunlight woven through its mane fluttering in the wind. It neighed, a high, clear sound that sent the mountain lion running the other way, hissing and spitting as it disappeared back into the undergrowth.

 

Hongbin stared at the creature that had come to their rescue, hair on its body so white it was almost glowing… golden tail swishing and deep mahogany colored eyes staring back at him as it turned around. A horn of twisted quarts sent flecks of rainbow light glittering across the clearing.

 

“No… No way no _fucking_ way!” he said, starting in a whisper and ending with a shout. His brain was rejecting the vision before his eyes, and apparently the other two were suffering from a similar problem.

 

Hakyeon clutched Hongbin’s arm, clearly about half a second away from fainting, but Taekwoon was looking at the creature with something that resembled reverence. The eldest slowly reached out a hand and stroked the _unicorn’s_ nose, jumping a little when it whinnied softly at him.

 

“Jaehwan?” Taekwoon murmured, disbelief plain in his voice, the _unicorn_ nuzzling at his palm as it whinnied again. “You _can’t_ be serious?!” Hongbin exclaimed, shrinking back when the beautiful animal turned its brown eyes on him.

 

In a blink, it vanished. Just straight up vanished, the smell of roses exploding through the air and sending a wave of Déjà vu over Hongbin. In the _unicorn’s_ place stood a boy, just the slightest bit shorter than himself, hair like spun gold and eyes like molasses. A pink sweatshirt hanging off his narrow shoulders, checkered blue shorts visible just below the hem, feet bare, a baseball hat clutched in one hand.

 

“Hello, human best friends of beautiful Wonshik. Human Hongbin Kong. And human Taekwoon, human Hakyeon,” Jaehwan said, hugging himself from apparent shyness. After a full minute of stunned silence, Hongbin came to his senses. “I have a bone to pick with you, alien!”

 

Jaehwan flinched, taking a step back as his lower lip began to tremble. “You’re messing with my best friend and I won’t allow it! He’s- Wonshik is the kindest person in the world, and he really liked you! We chased you through the forest for nearly an hour and you didn’t even have the decency to say goodbye?! Do you know how much that hurt him?! He’s been sleeping and crying and won’t speak to anyone! You have no right to just-“

 

“Hongbin,” Hakyeon whispered, tugging on his arm, “He just saved our lives.”

 

“And how does that fix how he’s _ruining_ Wonshik’s?”

 

“I know,” Jaehwan murmured, voice shaky and gaze averted from the three humans. “I know beautiful Wonshik is sad. I went to see him and made him happy again.”

 

Hongbin blinked rapidly for a few seconds but disregarded that statement and charged on. “Then you won’t mind coming back with us, right? To apologize to him where we can see you do it? Because I don’t actually believe you!”

 

“Kong,” Taekwoon said sharply, finally lowering his hand from where it had been outstretched before him. “Beautiful Wonshik said his friends would be frightened of me, but he said nothing of how much you would hate me.”

 

Jaehwan still wasn’t looking up from his feet, but he stretched his arms to either side. “Take my hands and close your eyes, all of you, please,” he continued, wiggling his fingers and shaking the hair from his eyes.

 

“Why?!”

 

“I am taking you all back to beautiful Wonshik’s cave- no, cabin. He said I should not walk so far with no foot clothes.”

 

Hongbin looked at the blonde boy with undisguised distrust. “Why would you do that? You had no problem running away before! Why would you just go back without a fight?!”

 

Taekwoon and Hakyeon were both holding Jaehwan’s hands now, sending each other infuriatingly knowing glances. “I was frightened, Hongbin Kong. I am a shy creature and… being shouted at makes me uncomfortable. Please hold Hakyeon’s hand.”

 

Before Hongbin had time to keep arguing (he was building up a good head of steam and it seemed like a waste to stop now), Hakyeon grabbed his hand, Jaehwan murmured “Thank you,” then the world turned upside down.

 

He didn’t feel the change at all, but he saw it. Jaehwan had said to close his eyes which the others had done, but Hongbin watched as the forest around him, the ground under his feet, melted into mist, only to be replaced by soft carpet and a long couch and a tv playing an episode of some crime show. He nearly vomited right there in Wonshik’s living room.

 

The sound of soft voices were coming from the kitchen, and then Hongbin distinctly heard his best friend say, “Wait… roses, that’s- Jaehwan?!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chelseabts95)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)


	8. Eeek!

 

 

“Jaehwan!” Wonshik exclaimed, slippers skidding across the hardwood floor as he dashed out of the kitchen. Sure enough, the unicorn boy was there, standing in a circle with his best friends, pink sweatshirt drowning him and feet bare.

 

The magical boy turned around and squeaked, his aura flaring ballet slipper pink. “Beautiful Wonshik! You are still silver!” he replied, smiling so bright that the human was almost blinded. His heart swelled, grinning love a lovesick idiot and catching Jaehwan up in a tight hug. The unicorn boy’s energy sparked across his skin; tranquility filled his mind in an instant.

 

“You’re all pink,” Wonshik said, pulling back a little to see a blush decorating the blonde’s face. “Where did you find him?” he added, turning to face his friends and laughing as the unicorn boy snuggled against him. “In the forest, we almost got eaten by a mountain lion, but he rescued us,” Hakyeon replied. He and Taekwoon were standing off to one side, concern and disbelief mingling in their expressions. But Hongbin looked literally sick to his stomach.

 

“Are you okay, Kong?” he asked, but his best friend waved him off. “I had my eyes open… _however_   we got here- god that was terrible,” the younger groaned, accepting the glass of water Sanghyuk handed him. The youngest had appeared from nowhere, and he started flapping his hands around when Hongbin muttered, “Thanks.”

 

“It’s good to see you up and about. And smiling,” Hakyeon said, clearly hesitant to broach the subject of Wonshik’s melt down. Wonshik was too happy to be embarrassed about it at this point. How could he be anything else when his magical boy was tucked under his arm? “Jaehwan came to visit me in my sleep, and it inspired me to start composing again,” he replied, chuckling at his friends raised eyebrows. “I write music for a living, this shouldn’t come as a surprise.”

 

“I need to get the fuck away from here for a little bit, this whole thing is freaking me out,” Hongbin said, abruptly spinning around and stomping towards the door. “Come on, Sanghyuk, you’re taking me to lunch!”

 

Sanghyuk choked on the juice he was drinking, making a valiant effort not to spit it all over the floor. “Uhh Okay!? Okay we’re going to lunch!” he replied, patting his pockets and setting his glass down on a side table. Wonshik watched his best friend stalk away with a sudden wave of guilt.

 

“Stay here for a second, please don’t run away again, I’ll be right back,” he said quietly, unwinding the unicorn boy’s arms from his waist and hurrying after Hongbin.

 

He saw Jaehwan’s aura flare a carrot orange so vivid it was nearly neon, but he did his best not to pay attention. “Kong, hold on,” he called, catching up to his best friend on the front steps of the cabin. “You don’t have to leave; I know it’s a lot and I’m sorry.”

 

“Listen, Shik. I’m super happy that you have a miracle-worker boyfriend now or whatever, but I can’t just go along and pretend everything is fine because it’s not. I just fucking teleported, Wonshik! We just _teleported_ from the middle of the god damn woods all the way to your living room like it was nothing! And you aren’t even surprised! I’m not mad at you, or Jaehwan, or anyone. I just need to not be here. Just for like an hour or something, okay?”

 

Wonshik blinked, considering. This was a perfectly normal response to their situation. It was way more rational of a response than Wonshik’s own. “I know, I get it. I’m the weird one here, not you. So, take your time, get Sanghyuk to bring you to our favorite diner, okay? I’m sorry all this shit happened right when you got here, I really wanted you to have a normal visit.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Positive. You can take my car if you want, it’s better than Hakyeon’s mom-van limo or whatever that is,” he replied, waving at the black sedan parked in the driveway. Hongbin gave Wonshik a halfhearted smile. His best friend was clearly overwhelmed and Wonshik wasn’t going to force him to stay if he was uncomfortable. “Thanks. Don’t let Jaehwan teleport you into the middle of a lake or something before I get back.”

 

“Actually,” Hakyeon’s voice said from the doorway, “Taekwoon and I are coming too. You and your not-boyfriend but very much boyfriend can have some private time.” Wonshik turned to see his other two friends standing behind him, Sanghyuk hovering at Taekwoon’s side. “Take them to the diner, you’ll all really like it,” he replied, feeling around until he found his keys. “Bin drives, Sanghyuk navigates, that’s not up for negotiation,” Wonshik added, passing his keys to his best friend and nudging Hongbin down to the driveway.

 

He stood on the threshold, watching his friends pile into the SUV and then pull out onto the road. As he was waving goodbye, he felt a warm hand on the center of his back. “Beautiful human Kim Wonshik?”

 

“I’m never going to get you to just call me Wonshik, am I?” he asked, smiling as he turned around to face the unicorn boy.

 

“Just Wonshik?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Wonshik, or Just Wonshik.”

 

Wonshik laughed out loud, trying not to giggle too shrilly at the absurd seriousness of Jaehwan’s expression. “Wonshik.”

 

“Okay… beautiful Wonshik, Wonshik.”

 

“Are you hungry? Do you want snacks?” Wonshik asked, wrapping his arms around the blonde boy’s middle and grinning like an idiot. Jaehwan’s mahogany eyes lit up at the word ‘snacks’, his aura simmering down to the color of pink lemonade.

 

Wonshik led him back into the cabin, stopping so Jaehwan could coo at Butt who was sleeping on an armchair, and finally ending up in the kitchen. “May I have dress sweets, please?” the magical boy asked, squeaking as Wonshik lifted him onto the counter. Taking a guess that he was referring to the princess shaped fruit snacks, Wonshik nodded and went to fetch the box from his pantry.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot, I got you a present,” Wonshik said, returning with the requested treats and handing a pack to Jaehwan.

 

“What is present?”

 

“Presents are things a person buys for someone else. It’s something to give someone to make them happy.”

 

“And you want to give present to me?”

 

Wonshik nodded, smiling as Jaehwan tore the little pack open and popped a tiara shaped gummy into his mouth.

 

He had actually forgotten about the present until Sanghyuk mentioned that a package had been delivered the day before. Wonshik had ordered it from amazon while he and Jaehwan were watching their movie, intending it to be a fun surprise, but Jaehwan’s sudden disappearance had pushed the impulse purchase to the back of his mind. The unicorn boy was going to freak out.

 

“Stay,” he said, hurrying back to the entry hall and grabbing the cardboard box. Jaehwan hadn’t moved (or disappeared) when he got back, so he used the kitchen scissors to cut the tape open before handing the package over.

 

With the hesitancy he had when first approaching the car, Jaehwan pulled back the flaps and removed a wad of bubble wrap. “That’s not it, keep looking,” Wonshik said, taking the sheet of puffy plastic and dropping it in the trash.

 

Jaehwan’s eyes widened, his rainbow sparkles glittering off the walls deepening to strawberry. He reached in and pulled out the pink bundle, the box falling to the floor as he shook it out. “Briar rose dress?!” he squealed, brilliant smile squishing his cheeks as he held the dress up right in front of his nose.

 

“Technically its women’s, and costumes are never the greatest quality, but you said you wanted one, so I thought,” Wonshik started to explain, but his words cut off when a squealing Jaehwan hopped off the counter and threw himself on the human.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you Wonshik! Present dress makes me so happy!” he exclaimed, the costume clutched in one hand as he hugged the human, jumping up and down as he did so. The boy wanted a princess dress and Wonshik was weak. Sue him. “You’re welcome! Do you want to try it on?”

 

Jaehwan nodded furiously, already pulling off his borrowed baseball cap and borrowed sweatshirt. “Wait, it came with a crown too,” Wonshik said, stooping to pick up the thin gold tiara from where it landed after its tumble inside the box. “Go to the bathroom or the living room or somewhere else to change. Remember how I explained about not taking off your clothes in front of people?”

 

Wonshik handed over the tiara, watching as the very excited blonde boy skipped from the room. His insides felt all warm and gooey as he broke down the box and tossed it in the recycling bin. Jaehwan being happy made him happy. So, _so_ happy.

 

In the blink of an eye, the unicorn boy was back. Wonshik took it in, pink velvet fluttering down to just below his knees, shoulders and collarbones exposed by the white neckline, long cream-colored socks, accentuated waist and tiara atop his golden hair. It may take a little getting used to, but he decided that it was definitely worth the money.

 

“I was correct, dress is very comfortable!” Jaehwan basically shouted, twirling around the kitchen with his arms outstretched. “You need dress too! Then we can be comfortable princesses together!”

 

“I’m not sure if I could pull it off as well as you,” Wonshik replied, catching Jaehwan’s hand as he spun past. The blonde boy jumped on him again, almost knocking the crown off his head as he planted a kiss on Wonshik’s cheek.

 

\---

 

Half an hour later, the two were cuddled together on the outdoor sofa on the back patio, looking out at the lake behind the cabin. Jaehwan was curled up on his side, tiara askew and pink fabric gathered up around his lower thigh, his head on Wonshik’s lap as he finished off his third pack of fruit snacks.

 

Despite the beautiful scenery, Wonshik couldn’t help but stare down at the magical boy. Jaehwan kept wiggling, unable to stay still. His pretty brown eyes were focused intently on the rippling water, but his feet shifted constantly. “Thank you for saving my friend’s, by the way,” Wonshik said softly, combing his fingers through the boy’s golden hair.

 

“I asked nicely, but mountain lion friend was very excited to eat them, so I had to tell him no.”

 

“Well- uh, thank you for telling him no,” Wonshik replied, completely in awe. What kind of turn had he taken, what wormhole had he fallen through, that a shapeshifting magical boy was wearing a Disney princess dress in his cabin? Life didn’t feel real.

 

“You are welcome, beautiful Wonshik Wonshik Wonshik.”

 

Jaehwan sat up, adjusting the folds of his dress around him and straightening his tiara. Those brown eyes were now looking into Wonshik's own, and the human could not bring himself to be embarrassed about getting caught staring.

 

“I missed you when I was in the forest.”

 

“Why did you leave?” Wonshik asked, allowing Jaehwan to play with his fingers. “I was scared. Loud speaking scares me. And everyone was so angry.”

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting them to freak out so much.”

 

The unicorn boy blinked at him, aura melting into magenta. “It is alright, I am not scared anymore,” he said, smiling brightly and leaning in close. He stopped about two inches from Wonshik’s face, gaze sliding down to look at the human’s mouth for a second before asking, “May I kissing you?”

 

Wonshik nodded, rose fragrance blooming around them as he pulled the magical boy onto his lap. Jaehwan’s arms wound around his neck, settling down with his knees bracketing the other’s legs before finally pressing his lips to Wonshik’s. They were pillow soft, warm and eager, sending tingles through the human’s entire body.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight off the wave of dizziness that hit him out of nowhere. Wonshik rested his hands on Jaehwan’s waist to try and steady himself, overwhelmed by the floral perfume and taste of cherry soda and feeling of a body pressed up against his own.

 

Jaehwan hummed contentedly, hesitant hands tangling in the human’s black hair. Wonshik wondered if the magical boy knew what he was doing to him, if he could smell it, if there was a shift in Wonshik’s aura the same as Jaehwan’s. The long sleeve of his costume tickled Wonshik’s ear, causing him to shiver slightly.

 

The earth-shattering effect of Jaehwan’s kisses was making it difficult for Wonshik to ignore the surge of desire he felt grow in the pit of his stomach. Jaehwan was fidgeting restlessly, Wonshik trailing his lips along his jaw, down his throat. He sucked lightly at the side of Jaehwan’s neck, hands skimming lower to the curve of Jaehwan’s ass.

 

The unicorn boy was panting softly, rainbow halo shifted to candy apple red, his cheeks almost the same color. Somewhere in the back of Wonshik’s mind, he wondered if he was breathing in the red the way he had breathed in the blue, if it was spurring on his need to hold the boy down and fuck him until he couldn’t walk. If he was feeling what Jaehwan was feeling, but second hand.

 

“Won-Wonshik, I am very hot,” Jaehwan breathed, whining a little when the human nipped at his earlobe. Wonshik pulled away, only a few inches but it was enough to see that the unicorn boy was flushed, pupils blown wide and eyes glowing amber. “Sorry, we can stop,” he replied, trying to slow down his racing heart.

 

Jaehwan shook his head frantically, leaning in and capturing the human’s mouth again. Wonshik let himself fall into it, the rest of the world obscured by the feeling of Jaehwan’s lips on his, Jaehwan’s body on his. It was _so much;_ he was getting worried that he wouldn’t be able to stop this time.

 

And then he felt it, Jaehwan getting hard. “Wonshik- what is- why?” he whined, wrapping himself tighter around the human, unconsciously trying to get friction. “You’re turned on,” Wonshik gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and attempting to take a deep breath. He only succeeded in getting a lung full of the magical boy’s rose perfume.

 

“What is turned on?”

 

“It’s your body telling you that you want… to be intimate,” Wonshik replied, managing to form the words against Jaehwan's mouth. The unicorn boy’s hands roamed lower, gold-tipped fingers flitting across his abdomen.

 

“I want to kissing you? Not wear clothes?”

 

Jaehwan’s bee stung lips were parted, his breath warm against Wonshik’s skin. “Yeah, but it means- oh god _damn_ it,” Wonshik started, his explanation cutting off as the blonde boy started bouncing up and down on his lap. “It means you want to have sex; do you know what sex is?”

 

The magical boy shook his head, his hands fisting the fabric of the human’s shirt and magically turning it red. “It’s when,” Wonshik said, swallowing hard and trying to think of a way to coherently explain what sex was to someone that was essentially grinding on him. “Someone puts a private part of their body inside someone else. It makes them both feel good.”

 

He cursed silently, doing his best to ignore the blonde boy’s cock pressed against his stomach. “I want you to put a pa-part of your body inside me?” Jaehwan asked, stuttering and peering at Wonshik with those swirling amber eyes, bouncing a little more insistently.

 

“Maybe? I can’t speak for you. How does it sound?”

 

Wonshik dropped his head back on the cushion, his self-control hanging by a thread and gripping the blonde boys’ hips just on the side of too tight. He wouldn’t initiate anything, he decided, stealing his resolve, but he was unable to stop a low groan as Jaehwan’s lips brushed his cheek. It was the most _exquisite_ torture.

 

“Good? I think- I want you to touch me.”

 

If this was going to happen, if it was _really_ going to happen, it _wasn’t_ going to happen on his fucking porch. Mustering all of his mental strength, Wonshik pried Jaehwan off him and stood up. The unicorn boy latched onto his side, holding on so tightly it was difficult to walk.

 

They stumbled back into the cabin, Wonshik stopping to check his phone and having to focus on the screen while the blonde boy made whiny noises into the crook of his neck. He took enough time to read through Sanghyuk’s text letting him know that he was taking his friends to the lookout so they could see the best view of the forest, texted back ‘k’, and then dropped the phone on the counter.

 

Jaehwan tried to drag him to the couch, but Wonshik shook his head. The lookout was up in the mountains, half an hour away from the cabin and probably forty-five minutes from the diner, but even still, he wasn’t going to take a chance of his friends walking in on them having sex. “Upstairs- bedroom,” he said, voice a little gruff.

 

To expedite the process, Wonshik picked Jaehwan up and carried him up the stairs, the blonde boy’s breathing sounding shallow in his ear. His feet sank into the carpet of his room when he lay Jaehwan on his bed, intending to try and talk this over some more, but he was pulled down before he got a word out.

 

His knee was tucked between Jaehwan’s thighs, an elbow beside his blonde head, kissing the magical boy as hungrily as Jaehwan was kissing him. Jaehwan’s hands found their way under Wonshik’s (now red) t-shirt, goosebumps thrilling over the human’s skin where the other’s fingers brushed him.

 

“Jaehwan… baby… I’m not going to do anything unless you tell me to. If you just want to make out, that’s fine, but say-“

 

“Off, please?”

 

The magical boy was tugging on his shirt and Wonshik was powerless to refuse. He sat up and pulled it off over his head, grinning a little when he heard Jaehwan’s breath hitch. “Do you want to take off your dress?” he asked, relenting as the magical boy shook his head. “I like dress.”

 

“Okay, baby, that’s fine.”

 

“I am not a baby.”

 

Wonshik smiled, lying down on his side and caressing Jaehwan’s pink cheeks. “It’s a term of endearment, because you’re so cute,” he explained, letting the other’s hands explore his torso. Jaehwan’s brow creased in apparent confusion. “Do I call you dad then? Like Badass does?”

 

“No!” Wonshik exclaimed, choking on a laugh. “You can call me whatever you want.”

 

Jaehwan’s lip jutted out in a little pout, rolling over and tucking himself against the human’s body again. “Sex,” he said, nimble fingers tracing the lines of Wonshik’s collarbones. “I know you think you know what that means, but I’m not great at explaining and I don’t think you’re ready.”

 

“Sex! Do sex to me,” Jaehwan repeated, wriggling and tugging lightly on Wonshik’s dark hair. “I want you inside.”

 

“Oh my god you _literally_ don’t know what you’re saying,” Wonshik groaned, rolling onto his back and shutting his eyes. This unicorn boy was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

 

He felt Jaehwan crawl on top of him, a solid weight on his hips and warm hands on his chest. “Do you not wish to do sex to me? Is it because I am an awkward human?” Jaehwan’s sweet voice asked. Wonshik kept his eyes shut, moving by instinct and drawing the boy down to him. He kissed Jaehwan’s lips gently, taking a moment to compose himself.

 

“Of course, I want to. We- we can _try,_ okay? But if you feel uncomfortable or scared you need to promise that you’ll tell me.”

 

“I promise,” Jaehwan replied, sitting up and starting to wriggle again. Wonshik lifted him off and lay him down on his back, making sure his blonde head was comfortably cushioned on the pillows before scooting off the bed.

 

“I have to prep you first,” Wonshik said, fishing around the top drawer of his dresser for his bottle of lube.

 

“What is prep?”

 

Wonshik hesitated. “Make room. You’ve never done it before, so it will probably hurt a little in the beginning, but prep will help.” He sat back down on the bed, pushing the fabric of the boy’s dress up so it was bunched around his hips and slowly spreading his legs. “Are you sure?” he asked, waiting for Jaehwan to nod before uncapping the bottle and coating his fingers.

 

He knelt between Jaehwan’s socked feet, scooting closer and palming the boy’s milky inner thigh. Jaehwan’s aura burned ruby, his breath cutting off in a whine as the human slid his index finger slowly past his rim.

 

“Oh- _oh_ goddess,” he sighed, hips twitching, perfect mouth falling open as he stared at Wonshik through wide, shining eyes. “I’m gunna move now,” Wonshik said, swallowing down his own longing, beginning to pull the digit out and push it back, setting a slow, easy rhythm.

 

By the time he had three fingers knuckle deep, Wonshik thought the boy was ready. He squirmed and mewled, arms folded over his face and lip caught between his teeth. Wonshik trailed kisses along the inside of the magical boy’s trembling thighs, soothing him as best he could. “More, _more_ beautiful Wonshik, please,” he moaned, Wonshik’s pants feeling more uncomfortably tight by the minute.

 

Wonshik slowly pulled his fingers free of the magical boy’s clenching heat, wiping them on his t-shirt before dropping it on the floor. “Are you positive, baby? It’s going to be a lot and I can finish you like this if you-“

 

“More, _please,”_ Jaehwan whimpered, reaching out and making grabby hands in the human’s direction. “Okay, okay baby, hold on,” Wonshik murmured. He let his fingers slip over the boy’s soft tummy for a moment, a movement of _pure_ self-indulgence, before he tugged off his joggers.

 

Jaehwan watched him, amber eyes glazed and breath coming shallow. Hunger coiled in Wonshik’s gut as he hovered over the boy and lined himself up. Jaehwan curled his fingers in his own, squeezing hard as the human entered him with a low groan.

 

Time stopped turning. The world stopped spinning. Anything not related to the gasping boy underneath him was blasted from Wonshik’s mind. He stayed still, pressing his lips to Jaehwan’s and drinking down his moans. Pink velvet tickled his bare chest, roiling waves of energy pouring off Jaehwan’s body sending him reeling.

 

The magical boy’s noises died away after a few moments, and Wonshik took that as his queue to go. “Beautiful Wonsh- _ngh,”_ Jaehwan wined, as the human began smoothing rolling his hips. He kept lifting his head, as if trying to see what exactly was happening in the lower regions of his body as he panted, loud.

 

Wonshik stroked Jaehwan’s hair, easing his head back against the pillow a cooing softly to him. “Are you okay, baby? Is it okay?” he asked, dropping light kisses across his blushing cheeks. Jaehwan’s tiara was askew, his amber eyes dark and welling with need, his fingers skittered over the nape of Wonshik’s neck as he mouthed soundlessly. Wonshik forced himself to stop, looking at the boy with concern. He was a vision. He looked like a fairytale prince, and it was _doing things_ to the human. 

 

“Why did you stop beautiful hu-human Wonshik?” the magical boy gasped, squirming in Wonshik’s arms. The human shushed him gently, kissing his temples and thrusting in to the other slow. Easy.

 

Jaehwan sobbed, knotting his fingers in Wonshik’s dark hair. “You look like a prince, a cute little prince,” the human murmured, smiling as he felt the blonde boy’s legs wrap around his waist. “You feel so _good,_ baby, so good.”

 

Warm lips on his shoulder, a trail of burning kisses down his throat, lapping at his skin. The rest was a blur. Jaehwan’s moans in Wonshik’s ear, his tight heat around Wonshik’s cock, his golden nail’s digging into Wonshik’s back. Jaehwan’s ruby aura had started bleeding into the covers, the fabric tinted dark red around his pale body like a snow angel in a pool of blood.

 

It could have lasted five minutes, or it could have lasted a year. By the end, Jaehwan’s tiara had been abandoned on the pillow beside them, come was drying on his stomach just below where his dress was pushed up, and his blond hair was damp and sticky with sweat. His head was pillowed on Wonshik’s shoulder, amber eyes shut and breathing shallow.

 

“Was it a good first time? You aren’t hurting, are you?”

 

Jaehwan nodded his head sleepily, pouting his pretty lips in a way that made Wonshik start to giggle. “I have seen my friends do this, but I did not know it was so… nice,” he replied, scrunching up his face and reaching up to poke Wonshik’s nose.

 

Wonshik didn’t actually know what to say in response to that, so he stayed quiet. Jaehwan sat up a little, propping himself on his elbow and turning to look at Wonshik, his face only an inch away from the human’s. “Did we create babies, beautiful human Wonshik?”

 

“No!” Wonshik exclaimed, choking on a panicked laugh. Jaehwan looked at him quizzically. “Why not? That is how one creates babies, yes?”

 

“Yeah, but- we’re both guys, it doesn’t- that’s not how it works with us. We can’t get pregnant,” Wonshik tired, his explanation coming out more strangled than he meant it too. The magical boy pouted, falling back down on the mattress and crossing his arms over his chest. “I like babies.”

 

“And that’s great, you can go cuddle with Butt? He’s a baby,” the human replied, smiling softly at the other’s sulky expression. “C’mon, pretty prince. Let’s go shower."

 

Jaehwan’s dress folded on the rim of the sink, steaming water raining down around them, Wonshik gently massaged the suds through the magical boy’s golden hair. _Happy_ wasn’t a strong enough word to encapsulate the elation singing in his heart.

 

\---

 

Color Reference:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question about babies suggested by [ Jeodoboleo ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
>    
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/chelseabts95)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chelseabts95)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter TT  
> I could not resist writing this bit, thank you so much for sticking with this weird story, I loved writing it <3

 

Three Months Later:

 

Wonshik shut his car door, breathing in the warm air of early autumn. He had been in the city last night for a meeting with a producer, leaving Jaehwan at the cabin. His love told him he was going to visit the forest, see his animal friends, say hello to the trees. Sometimes, Wonshik was _still_ taken aback that his magical boy was actually real.

 

Grabbing the bags of groceries he had picked up on the way, Wonshik walked up the front steps and slid the key in the lock. It was yanked open before he had the chance, an excited bundle of squeaks nearly tackling him.

 

“Beautiful Wonshik!” Jaehwan exclaimed, dropping kisses all over his face, aura a bright taffy. “Hey baby! Did you miss me that much?” Wonshik replied, managing to maneuver them down the hallway and into the kitchen. He set down the bags just in time, Jaehwan leaping onto his back as soon as his arms were empty.

 

The magical boy’s limbs wound around his body like a koala. “I have _present!”_

 

“You got me a present?”

 

“Come look!”

 

Jaehwan didn’t actually move, apparently waiting for the human to carry him. Wonshik chuckled, tilting his head back to steal a kiss from the magical boy. “Look where?”

 

“Upstairs!”

 

Wonshik nodded, hoisting he other up a bit so he was more secure. They made their steady way up past the studio to the third-floor landing. There was… a noise?

 

“Jaehwan, what is-“

 

The magical boy began to wriggle like an eel, giggling as the human dropped him on his feet. “Look!”

 

Jaehwan pushed open the door to their bedroom and bounded inside, collapsing on the floor and pulling something into his arms. That wasn’t the _only_ something though. There were _four_ somethings, rolling over to Jaehwan or walking on little chubby legs.

 

“Jaehwan?!” Wonshik’s voice cracked in the middle of his boyfriend’s name.

 

“Babies!”

 

“I was gone for _one night_ and- how is this… _what?!”_

 

“I made us babies!”

 

Wonshik’s brain short circuited. The somethings were _babies._ More like toddlers actually. They all looked roughly two years old, and one was staring right at him. A little girl. Big eyes the color of dark chocolate, black hair bobbed just under her squishy cheeks, tiny hands reaching for him like she wanted to be picked up. He saw those eyes every time he looked in the mirror. His _own_ eyes.

 

“How did you- _Jaehwan?!”_

 

“Our spirits! I borrowed some of yours before you left! I mixed it with some of mine and made them this morning! They are _perfect_ babies, look!” the magical boy replied, smiling like the sun and holding up the baby in his arms. A little boy, Jaehwan’s golden hair, Wonshik’s brown eyes. The baby giggled, Jaehwan nuzzling his chubby cheek.

 

“Jaehwan you can’t just _make_ babies without talking to me! People _discuss_ having kids, long, _serious_ discussions!”

 

His boyfriends smile fell away, amber eyes round and lips pouting. He scooped another one into his arms, a baby girl that looked so similar to him it was almost eerie. Two boys and two girls. The third boy, amber eyes and black hair, toddled over to Jaehwan and collapsed on his lap. But the girl, the girl was still staring up at Wonshik.

 

“Do you not love them, beautiful Wonshik?”

 

Wonshik couldn’t answer just then. He crouched down, looking back at the little girl and holding out his hand. She giggled, a shrill, perfect sound, wobbling over and situating herself between his arms. He hugged her in the crook of his arm, standing up and balancing her on his hip. She smelled clean, that distinctive baby smell. And when her little finger reached up to poke his cheek, the human nearly sobbed.

 

That’s when he realized he could see her aura. Palest periwinkle, ringing her tiny form the way Jaehwan’s did. He managed to tear his eyes away from the little girl and inspected the others. All some variation of pinky purple surrounded by Jaehwan’s aura of bumblebee yellow. He couldn’t see anyone else’s, not his friends, not his parents, but he could see _theirs._

 

The little girl in his arms wiggled, resting her head on his shoulder and sucking on her tiny thumb.

 

“You are very silver, so bright,” Jaehwan said quietly, watching the human as he lay a series of kisses on the blond boy baby’s’ hair.

 

“Why did you make _four,_ why didn’t you just make one?”

 

“Four babies is better, beautiful Wonshik, and they are all perfect,” Jaehwan replied, pouting down at the blonde girl child trying to crawl over his shoulder.

 

Wonshik choked on a strangled laugh. He wanted to be mad. Wanted to be angry at Jaehwan for making such a huge decision without consulting him. For stealing some of his spirting and making _four children_ when he wasn’t even there. But… looking down at the little brunette girl, over at the others…

 

“What are their names?”

 

“We have to name them.”

 

That did it. Wonshik started to cry. Silent tears, happy tears, overwhelmed tears. It was all so much, looking at the four tiny people, feeling his heart swell so he had enough room for all of them.

 

“Do you not love them?!” Jaehwan asked, his perfect face full of worry as the other stepped lightly over and sat down beside him. The little blonde boy clambered off Jaehwan's lap and toddled towards Wonshik, nearly tripping on his way, but Wonshik’s free arm shot out and steadied him.

 

“I do. I _do_ love them just- just no more, okay? Four is plenty,” he replied, voice cracking again as he scooped the little boy up. Jaehwan squeaked, clutching the two he was holding tighter so he could scoot over and press a kiss to Wonshik’s quivering mouth. What was he going to tell people?! What was he going to tell his parents?! My magical boyfriend conjured up four grandkids for you, surprise?! How had Jaehwan ‘borrowed some of his spirit’?! He probably inhaled a bit of Wonshik’s silver when the human wasn’t looking, the weird boy had done so before!

 

Still, Wonshik couldn’t bring himself to think about those things right then. Not with tiny hands poking him, not with Jaehwan’s mouth on his. He was too happy.

 

\---

 

They stayed in their bedroom for several hours, working out names.

 

Their children were magical, imbued with the power of the goddess, according to Jaehwan, so they chose to name them after flowers.

 

The boy with Wonshik’s brown eyes and Jaehwan’s golden hair, they named Ren.

 

The girl whose resemblance to the unicorn boy was genuinely uncanny, they named Poppy.

 

The boy with Jaehwan’s amber eyes and Wonshik’s dark hair, they named Aster.

 

And the girl who looked like Wonshik’s carbon copy, they named Dahlia.

 

Their auras didn’t shift the way Jaehwan’s did, solid colors like Wonshik’s. And their forms didn’t change the way Jaehwan’s did. But they _did_ sparkle and glow like Jaehwan. They sparkled when they laughed, glowed when they ate, and they glittered prismatic rainbow when Jaehwan sang them the lullaby Wonshik wrote. He wrote it for them that very night, as a birthday present of sorts, and Jaehwan sang it for them every night afterwards.

 

Wonshik had never been as happy as he was on that day, no trace of black staining his aura anymore. He was content, in the cabin with his family, his beautiful garden. His Poppy and Dahlia, his Aster and Ren. And his Jaehwan, his rose.

 

Color Reference: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I thought Jaehwan deserved some babies*  
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chelseabts95)  
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/chelseabts95)

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> please let me know if this is dumb or cute, cuz I'm still not sure
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)


End file.
